


Nothing’s gonna hurt you baby

by soylago4



Category: Formula 1 RPF, carlando - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’ll add tags as the story goes on, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, The thirst is real, they are both hopeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soylago4/pseuds/soylago4
Summary: When a threatening note is found in the bedroom of his royal highness Lando, and his trouble-maker ways get him in trouble, he is assigned a new personal bodyguard. None other than Carlos Sainz Vázquez de Castro, renowned for his incredible alertness and effectiveness, and most of all professionalism. He’s also the first boy Lando attempted to kiss. In other words, and in Lando’s view, someone he’d rather avoid for all of eternity.. How will the mischievous Prince, and the buttoned-up bodyguard survive spending all day, every day, 24/7 in each other’s presence?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 118
Kudos: 222





	1. Won't let me let you go

Lando Norris was many things, including a little shit and a streamer, but also the youngest son of His Majesty, king Adam II. While he has managed a rather low profile throughout most of his young life, as most of the attention was directed towards his older brother, the Crown Prince Oliver, this has changed once the world discovered that the young prince was behind the stream account by the name of ‘the milkman’. The account had gained popularity even before the young prince’s identity was revealed, as it has over half a million subscribers, which grew quickly following the days of the big reveal. As the word of the modern streamer prince spread like wildfire, as did the attention and interest in the young prince. And while most of the growing correspondence was genuinely positive, the threats and the suspicious messages increased as well. 

Lando has always avoided the scrutiny of his security detail rather well, as he has known Daniel and Michaela since he was a little boy. When you know someone as well as they knew each other, you knew their blind spots, the little moments during a week where they would not expect the Prince to be outside of the castle compound.

This was not the first time Lando had snuck out, but it might have been the last. He had planned a secret outing to a gamer expo with his best friends George, the duke of Norfolk and Sacha, viscount of Annecy. The thing that neither he nor his friends had accounted for was the note with a death threat which was somehow planted in the middle of Lando’s bed. And it’s not even the death note that bothered the young prince the most, it’s that whoever wanted him dead chose the wrong time to plant their threat. Because of all the time to choose, when he was actually in the castle and being a good prince/son/brother, the death threat-er picked the one time he left the premises to go and enjoy himself without the presence of Daniel, Michael and an additional staff of 10. When his parents (and staff) could not reach him immediately upon discovering the death threat, they understandably so, got increasingly concerned and pissed off. By the time Lando returned…to say he was in big trouble would be an understatement. 

The prince had never witnessed his parents this upset, both of them pacing the silent room with scrunched up faces. 

His mother was the first to speak. “We looked everywhere Lando. Everywhere.” His mother sounds exasperated. “We were in contact with the national security, as well as national security of the neighbouring countries and the international security agencies.” She sighs.

“Do you understand what this has put us through? Not only was this an incredibly stressful and upsetting event for me and your father. It was a frankly an embarrassing event for us as a ruling family. ‘Hello yes our son is alright he decided to evade his security and attend an internet convention’ That is an actual conversation we’ve had to have because of your behaviour” 

Lando wanted to correct his mother and say it was a gamer convention not an ‘internet convention’, but he knew now wasn’t the time. His father kept rubbing his temples, while his mother rambled on. This reminded him of the time when he was 6 and Oli was 9 and they decided to decorate their father’s ceremonial robes. But it was much worse than that. There was not a hint of amusement on either of his parents faces. Just the presence of disappointment and exhaustion. Had he known a death threat was going to find its way into his room, he would not have snuck out. But somehow he doubts that would bring his parents much comfort either. So he just keeps his mouth shut. 

“… effective immediately will be replacing Daniel and Michael in their position as your personal security.” That snapped Lando back into the reality from whichever universe his brain drifted off to.

“You can’t fire Dan and Mike! This is not on them!” Lando stressed.   
He couldn’t allow for them to lose their jobs over his own childishness.

“No one is getting fired, Daniel and Michael are a part of the royal guard and so they shall remain, they will simply be assigned to your brother’s detail from now on.”

Lando breathes a sigh of relief at his father’s words.

“Wait..so who is replacing Dan and Mike?”

Please don’t let it be Bottas. Please don’t let it be Bottas. That’s all Lando could think. The guy was drier than bread, and he was absolutely immune to anything Lando has ever tried to get him to soften up. 

“My God! Son this is your life and future we are discussing here.” His father stresses. “You need to pay attention! Carlos Sainz Vázquez de Castro will be in charge of your personal security from now on and he is assigned to your person at all times.”

“Wait what do you mean assigned to my person at all times?”Lando questioned his father, when it occurred to him.

“He will be staying in the adjoining suite to yours, and he and you share identical schedules. When you sleep, he sleeps. When you eat he eats. When you’re fulfilling your duties, he will be fulfilling his. Which is to keep you safe and keep an eye on you at all times until further notice when this threat has been thoroughly investigated and eliminated.” His father explains.

“Do I get any say in this?” Lando grumbled underneath his breath 

“You have shown us that the trust we’ve put in you has been misplaced. And the serious threat to your life making its way into the walls of this castle has shown us that we need to take serious measures when it comes to your security.” His father reminded him. “You are in no position to be giving out complaints and demands after the worry and stress you brought us.” 

Lando knew to pick his battles, and judging from hi parents facial expressions and their tone of voice, they were too upset for him to bring up petty issues he has with their newest hire - Carlos Sainz Jr. To say that Lando is familiar with him would be an understatement. He’s the son of his father’s former chief of personal security and a high ranking general within their army.

Since Carlos’ father had to be in the proximity of his own most of the time that also meant the families would spend lots of time together. By lots of time, Lano means, lots of time. Ski and tropical vacations, holidays and birthdays..the Sainz kids even attended the same boarding school as him. Well for the most part, since Carlos transferred to the Royal Military Academy when Lando was in Year 6, and his oldest sister Bianca graduated before Lando even started school. 

Carlos was 5 years older than Lando, and closer in age to his brother the Crown Prince Oliver, but he was always kind and patient with Lando. Even when Lando would annoy all the older kids with his questions and general existence, Carlos was always the one to entertain even the most pointless of the questions he’d ask.

_Somewhere on a beach 12 years ago_

_“How do mermaids pee? Can they use the loo?”_

_A 7 year old Lando ponders._

_Oliver rolls his eyes, and Ana exclaims “eww Lando.”_

_Carlos chuckles and ponders Lando’s question. “I assume they must be like fish are, so they pee from their belly buttons probably.”_

_“Huh. Cool.” Lando responds in wonder._

So it should come as no surprise to anyone that young Lando developed somewhat of a crush, an idolisation with the older boy. He wanted to be like him, and he wanted to be around him as much as possible. He was whatever is opposite of subtle. And although Carlos moved schools when Lando was only 10, his dad stayed on as personal security for his father the king until Lando was 14. So he continued to see a lot of the older boy during the key developmental years, and the childhood crush and idolisation grew into teen crush and lust. Carlos was 19 though, and while he remained polite, he put a distance between himself and Lando. 

To be fair the distance was not unprompted... an unfortunate embarrassing moment for Lando at the Farewell/Promotion Party for Carlos’ father set the wheels in motion. Long story short, Lando had his first (and last) taste of champagne, got drunk on the few sips, and decided to kiss Carlos as a way to show him how he felt. Only when he leaned in, Carlos leaned back, and then Lando vomited all over the other boy’s fancy dress shoes. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the last time he saw Carlos Sainz Jr himself. He’s seen his family at a holiday party or a charity ball here and there, but Carlos was always away on some “assignment”. And now he has to face the man, 5 years later, feeling no less embarrassed and horrified than he did back then.

————————————————————————

Carlos can hear a part of the conversation his father is having over a conference call, so he has gathered that he’s talking to the king and that they’re talking about someone’s life being threatened. The king's life being threatened isn’t exactly a rare occurrence, however what he overhears next stops him in his tracks. 

“I understand Adam. We’d do anything when it comes to our kids.” 

He turns to his mother with a puzzled look. His father may have been close with the King, but he never referred to him as ‘Adam’ in all the time Carlos has witnessed their professional exchanges.

“Who’s the target of the threats?” He rushes.

“We should wait for papa to get off the call, no? He will know exactly what’s happened.”

Carlos has always been a good, observant and patient son. And he’s unsure what made him act on impulse in that moment, but he walked into his father’s office mid conversation. Carlos’ Sr. is not to be interrupted when he’s inside this particular room. His son's action makes him raise his eyebrows questioningly. The only response he gets is a look of determination on his son's face. 

“Of course I will thoroughly vet and consider every potential detail myself.” “No no of course. When it comes to our kids everything goes out the window.” 

“Stop apologising. If I could do it myself I would. But I have a few excellent people in mind. “Take care my friend, I’ll see you tomorrow.” As soon as his father utters those words, Carlos starts his questioning. 

“Who?” He simply states knowing his father will understand without elaboration.

“Lando. Death threat and surveillance photos planted on the bed in his private suite.” Carlos Sr. answers succinctly.

“I’ll do it.” The junior chimes in immediately.

To his father’s credit, he doesn’t outright dismiss him. “You’ve already committed to the assignment with the Monégasque duke.”

“Pero I haven’t started yet. We can find someone else for that. This is more important.” He stares at his father determinedly. 

“You’re not going to be good at your job if you’re too close to this.” His father challenges.

“I haven’t seen him in over five years.” Carlos answers.

His father does not state the obvious, that not seeing Lando for 5 years is not the same as reassurance that Carlos is not too close to this. But he’s a clever man and Carlos knows his avoidance has not gone unnoticed. 

“You know I’m the only one that can do this if we’re dealing with a security breach at the palace.”

“I was considering Fernando.”

“And pull him from the queen’s detail?”

“7:30 sharp. We’ll drive out together.”

“Yes sir.” Carlos lets relief wash over him. He might be too wired to sleep tonight, but at least he’ll be able to make sure Lando’s safe personally. He has known the kid practically forever, and has always felt strangely connected to him. There was always such joy and radiance about him. Even when Carlos was a moody teenager, Lando’s presence in his day used to put him in a good mood. 

They used to be close, and perhaps that closeness was a little too close for a teenager, Carlos should’ve established cleared boundaries. When he thinks about the last time he saw the boy, he’s still filled with guilt. It was the first time Lando’s had champagne, and even though Oli only gave him half a flute, it was enough to inebriate young Lando. Carlos’ should’ve put a stop to their shenanigans, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to be excluded from the group as a buzz-kill. But he was there, and if Lando needed anything he would be right there.

So when Lando complained about feeling weird Carlos led him to the nearest source of fresh air, which was the rooftop, where they stayed for hours talking about life and responsibilities facing both of them. They were sitting next to each other rather closely, their hands were almost brushing against each other, but it was a rather small bench. When Lando started to lean in Carlos realised that perhaps he had been too comforting, too polite, too friendly, too caring, either way he had crossed a line. Lando was 14, drunk, and a prince. 

Carlos ran off in pure panic, and he decided there and then that Lando would be better off without him in his life. He should be crushing on people his own age, and spending nights talking about life on the rooftop with them, and knowing Lando as long as Carlos was around he would focus on him. Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous, perhaps it was a cowardly thing to do, and he should’ve talked to Lando about it. But he didn’t. That was the last time he saw the boy.

————————————————————————

“Your majesty” his father greets, and Carlos echoes his father’s greeting. 

“Thank you so much for coming up my friend.” The king clasps his father's hand, before he turns to Carlos and sizes him up. “Carlos, my boy, how you have grown.” He says as he brings him in for a hug “If you didn’t look so much like your dad I wouldn’t have recognised you.” Carlos isn’t sure how to respond so he gives the king a polite smile instead of a worded response.

His dad breaks the lingering awkwardness by changing the topic to the reason they drove up in the first place. “Let’s talk security shall we?”

The king fills them in on any and every detail, the initial findings and anything that has come up in their investigation since. He explains how the photos taken of Lando were taken over the span of a year, and each photo from a different, often frequented, location. This included pictures from inside the castle walls, which is why the family were even more concerned. His father and the king quickly agreed that for Lando’s safety he should be taken to a different location before they figure out the breach in the castle. 

“Any and all hotels and listed properties you own are out of the question” Carlos Sr stresses. “But I have the perfect place in mind. Reye’s grandmother left her a cabin a couple of hours away from Madrid. We haven’t used it since we got the place in Mallorca. No one will know Lando and Carlos are there except them and us, so we know the location will remain safe.”

“This is why I called you. There is no one better than you at all of this.” The king gestures around at the strewn information “There’s only one thing though.. We have chosen to leave out all the details of the threats from Lando’s briefings. He’s only aware that there was a threatening letter, and the few surveillance photos taken in more public spaces. We want him to take this seriously, but we don’t want to cause him unnecessary panic and anxiety.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Carlos can do his job without Lando being aware of the detials.” His father and the King direct their attention to him. 

“No problem sir. I will keep him safe.” Carlos assures.

“Lando will meet you in his suite, he has already been informed about your role, but you will have to inform him about the relocation and anything else you might need him to do.. or more importantly when it comes to Lando to refrain from doing.” 

Carlos nods his head in understanding.

———————————

“His Royal Highness is just through that hallway to the left” one of the household staff informs Carlos.

“Thank you, I got it from here.” Carlos assures the maid.

There is too many thoughts raising through his head. Thoughts of guilt, thoughts of shame and regret. He wishes he had gone about what happened at the roof differently, maybe they would’ve still been in touch. Maybe then he wouldn’t have had to get any information about Lando through his family or the internet, but he would’ve had firsthand knowledge.

Will Lando be angry with him for running off and never speaking to him again? Or has he forgotten all about Carlos? Maybe not literally, but perhaps he hasn’t spared a seconds thought to him since that night. It’s been a long time, and neither him nor Lando were the type to hold onto long expired things, so surely they’ll be okay. Not as close as before, but a working relationship. That’s the goal a good working relationship. That’s what Carlos tells himself.

He’s too preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn’t fully register that he has entered Lando’s suite before he sets eyes on the boy. And suddenly it’s like he’s frozen in place and cannot do anything but stare at the boy. Who is no longer a boy. And Carlos had seen recent photos of Lando, but nothing had prepared him for how he looked right now. Big wide eyes, biting his lip, and palying with his hands nervously. And it hits Carlos all at once, that Lando still radiates that joy and happiness, even in a tense situation like this. His ability to put Carlos at ease still everpresent. Carlos takes a deep breath in. 

“Your Royal Highness," Carlos said, inclining his head towards the Prince. 

"Carlos, come on" the younger man said with a huff. "It's Lando."

"It's Your Royal Highness," Carlos maintains. “We are both on duty, and that is how I required to address you.”

Lando rolls his eyes “Required to address me? There’s no one here.” he points out the obvious. “Besides I’m pretty much your boss so I think I get to decide that.” he adds with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“My boss is the Commander in Chief, your father his Majesty the King, so we are sticking to the official titles, your Royal Highness.”

“God I don’t remember you being this stubborn.” 

“And I don’t remember you being this-“ Carlos cuts himself off. He is not about to call his client and the prince annoying. That is unprofessional.

“What? being this.. Come on.” Lando prompts. When Carlos doesn’t respond, he continues. 

“Being this good looking? This funny? This charming? This well spoken? This delightful?” 

“Tall. I was gonna say tall, but actually when I thought about it, you haven’t grown that much.” 

“Hey!” Lando playfully shoves at his shoulder. “I’ve had a growth spur. I’m not much shorter than you now.”

“I’ve noticed.” He says, a bit too seriously, changing the tone of their playful back and forth. 

Lando scratches the back of his neck as their conversation turns from playful to weirdly awkward. “So bodyguard huh?”

“Mostly. I have served overseas, but personal security is what I do best.” 

“Oh I’ve heard. My dad has waxed poetry about your skillfulness.”

Carlos blushes at the mention of praise from the king. “So streaming huh?”

Lando chuckles at that. “Yeah I.. I dunno it’s been a great outlet for me. Never intended for anyone to find out… but here we are. Apparently people don’t like their royals playing games online, so much so they send them personalised death threat notes to their place of residence.” 

He says jokingly, but Carlos can tell that it is bothering him more than he’s letting on.

“You’re good at it. I can see why people would want to watch you play, you have a way of keeing everyone engaged. And you’ve been raising money for charities through it, which is something that should be praised not hated.” Carlos adds sincerely 

“I’m so sorry that this is happening Lan- Your Royal Highness.” 

Lando busts out laughing “Oh You almost slipped up.”

“Did not.” Carlos denies. “Anyway, is that so funny?” He’s slightly confused by the youngers burst.

Lando composes himself. “It’s more the picture of you watching my streams on your very serious assignments that did it for me.”

“I did not watch them while I was on duty, that would be unprofessional.” Carlos maintains.

Lando rolls his eyes “Okay sure. Then when did you watch my streams? Huh? At night to unwind?” Lando wiggles his eyebrow at him. 

“You very good at the kind of yokes that I enjoy, that are more like unexpected yokes, so it would help me after a stressful work day.” 

“Unexpected jokes?” Lando asks. 

“Yes” is all he gets as a response from Carlos, so he just shrugs accepting that. 

“Exactly what am I supposed to be packing for? I just got a text from Jon asking if I need help with the packing.. I assume you know something about this?” 

“We’ll be staying at my family’s cabin until further notice. So you should- 

“Wait. We’ll be what?”


	2. I promise you I’ll keep you safe

“Come on. I sneak out once. Once. And you’re sending me off to a Spanish prison indefinitely!” Lando exclaims gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“Son, ease on the dramatics, it’s a cabin and it’s for your own safety.” The king explains calmly.

“Okay then, a Spanish cabin prison! Complete with my own guard and warden all in one person.” He adds gesturing towards Carlos who is stood behind Lando seemingly unfazed by the younger’s comments. 

Both of his parents seem amused, but are eager to reassure their son. “Baby it will only be for a short while until we have investigated the security leaks. Besides you and Carlos have always gotten along swimmingly, I’m sure you will find ways to entertain each other.” 

Oliver and his mind that seems to always be in the gutter snorts at his mothers words. “Oh I’m sure they can find ways to entertain each other, right boys?” He says suggestively.

Carlos remains the perfect picture of composure, he is trained to keep a poker face after all. But that perfectly composed picture seems to have pinkened a bit. Luckily this goes unnoticed by everyone in the room, as Lando quickly responds to his brother with a rude gesture. 

Lando really did love his family, but sometimes he really did not like them. Especially his brother, who apparently thinks it’s hilarious that Lando is stuck in this whole situation with Carlos, his childhood crush, nonetheless. 

“Boys! I will ground you if needed be, I do not care that you’re both considered adults under law.” His mother scoldes. Both the princes bow their heads somewhat in shame for being caught in their childishness, but mostly to please their mother and prevent any lectures and grounding. Lando has flashbacks to December 3 years ago, also known as the accidental sugar deprivation month.

_ The Royal Christmas Luncheon 3 years ago _

_ Royal Luncheons are terrible at the best of times for a teen prince, as he was forced to dress in a traditional three piece suit and have his hair professionally styled. But they were even worse when you’re forced to sit at the table with a bunch of adults and their boring children, in stead of the table where all of his friends were seated around. He was physically unable to sit there anymore and attempt to eat some kind of soup-dish. He checked on Michael out of the corner of his eye, and he saw the spot where he was supposed to stand was empty. He had to make a run for it, and he did, straight to the kitchen where all the deserts were. And so what if he had 4, there’s always some middleaged peope looking out for their figures that refuse them, and he was hungry. No harm done. Until Michael found him and he had to answer to his mother.  _

_ Who grounded him with no deserts until she felt that he has shown remorse for his actions. Sneaking into the kitchen was never really a problem so Lando wasn’t worried about her threats as he thought they were rather empty. But then she went and put Bottas in charge of keeping Lando away from any and all sweets. That changed things around completely. Bottas followed him anywhere that had the potential of providing him with sugar. Even to the horse stables. Horse stables. As there are sugar cubes there. Sugar cubes. Lando wanted ice cream or cake, he wasn’t an addict looking for any kind of sugar fix. Him being in this predicament is all Oli’s fault, as had he not faked a stomach bug, Lando wouldn’t have been sat at the boring table. _

_ At some point into his grounding his mother had forgotten all about it, figuring that as 2 weeks had passed, the boy had enough time to think about his actions. Bottas however didn’t forget. Keeping a detailed to do list and exercising seems to be all that the man does in his spare time. Thus it took an official declaration from the queen that his duties as the sugar guard were over, before he eased up. No amount of reasoning nor sweet talk, puppy dog eyes, guilt tripping, bribes etc. worked on the man. All Lando would get in response for his efforts was deathly silence and a stone faced expression.  _

“Perhaps this Spanish cabin prison won’t be so bad if it means getting some Oli-free time.” Lando concludes. 

“That’s the spirit son! Look at the positives.” His father adds. 

“Hey!” Oliver exclaims. 

They say their goodbyes to Lando’s family and Jon, who really is Lando’s family despite technically being an employee. He has taken care of Lando since he was a toddler, and they’ve never spent much time apart. Jon was Lando’s righthand man. Besides his parents, he is singlehandedly responsible that Lando has made it this far in life alive and with no major injuries. 

Jon frets about Lando’s luggage, ensuring that everything is there several times. As far as Carlos is aware only hm, his father and Lando’s parents are fully aware of the extent of the threat towards Lando. But seeing the worry on Jon’s face, Carlos thinks he must’ve been given the details everyone else is unaware of. 

Worry is written all over the faces of the King and the Queen as well, but they are trying their hardest to hide it. If Carlos wasn’t trained to spot such details, he may have not noticed. After they’ve all squeezed Lando tightly, and wished them both a safe trip, with Lando already seated in the car, Carlos approaches the couple and Jon. 

“I got him. No matter what, he’s going to be unharmed.” He assures all three of them earnestly. 

———————————

Before they’ve even pulled out of the castle driveway Lando has switched between 5 different songs. And the first 3 really were not a bother, but when he goes to skip the 6th in a row, Carlos grabs at his hand. 

“Ey ey, enough.” He pushes Lando’s hand away from the button. “We’re finishing this one before you can pick another.” 

What is becoming a pretty regular response from Lando it seems, the prince rolls his eyes. “We’re not even at the cabin and you’re already killing my fun.”

“The expression drama queen comes to mind, but in your case it’s drama prince I believe.”

Lando shoots him a look, one of amusement and annoyance. The look that says even if what you’ve said is funny, I’m annoyed with you so I’m not letting you have that satisfaction.

“Since I’m not allowed to switch the music anymore, amuse me, tell me about something.”

“Amuse you? Is that what I’m expected to do?”

“Expected to do? Now who’s the drama queen.. Come on man, talk to me. I’m bored.”

Carlos doesn’t respond. Remaining absolutely silent. Great Lando’s getting the full Bottas treatment from Carlos. 

—————-

Carlos felt bad about the silent treatment, he knows how Lando tends to get bored easily. And the fact that he couldn’t bring anything with mobile data that is trackable is probably not helping that. He’s about to tell Lando about their first planned stop, when he realises that the car behind them hasn’t taken a single turn since it drove up behind them several miles ago. The car hasn’t tried overtaking either. This means an immediate change in their first planned stop. More than that Carlos needs to make sure the car isn’t following them any further, and that the boy next to him remains none-the-wiser about the possible looming threat. 

He has thoroughly studied their route, so he knows there is a dirt road which circles around and would serves as the best detour in this situation. The only issue is, the turn for the road is well behind them. Carlos turns the car sharply and starts to speed down the highway. 

“Hey woah, what was that about? I’m sorry about annoying you.. but come on turning the car around when we’ve already come all this way..” Lando tries to reason. 

“Oh my parents are gonna be so cross, I’m definitely gonna be stuck with Bottas-“ Just as Lando’s about to go into a rant about his doomed future, Carlos takes a sharp turn into a dirt road. 

“Wait why are turning here? Why are you driving like a mad man?” Lando asks with increasing panic and confusion in his voice.

“Bit of a change in scenery..it’s not a big detour we’ll drive out to the same main road.” Comes Carlos’ calm response

“Mate I know that face, that’s the face you made when you had to tell me that you were moving schools. That’s your bad news face. Why do you have your bad news face on Carlos?” 

“Land- Your Royal Highness there is nothing to worry about- 

“Oh my god is that car chasing us? Oh my god it totally is!” Lando exclaims

“I’ll lose them soon, their car won’t be able to take the terrain, don’t worry.” Carlos reassures

“Oh my god Carlos why is there a car after us? What the fuck!”

“We cannot know the reasons until an investigation is done-

“It’s me, isn’t it? Oh god someone actually wants to kill me” Lando realises, and his breathing grows increasingly erratic.

Carlos realises that he needs to act quickly to stop Lando from spiraling. “Land, list all the odd numbers for me. Come on 1, 3”

“5,7,9…” Lando joins in. 

“That’s it yeah, there we go.” Carlos encourages. 

They manage to lose the car that was following them once the dirt road turns to a muddy mountain road barely suitable for their SUV, let alone the sedan behind them, which immediately gets stuck in the mud. 

“The main road is just down this hill, and we’ll drive straight to the cabin from there. It shouldn’t be more than 2h left of the journey.” Carlos informs.

Lando doesn’t respond, and when Carlos sneaks a glance he can see that the boy is as pale as a sheet of paper, with a sheen of sweat covering his skin. Carlos reaches for his hand, and gives it a squeeze, keeping his hand there on top of Lando’s. He knows that when Lando gets scared he needs physical comfort, and as he can’t give him a hug, this is the next best thing he could think of.

“You broke.” Lando says quietly.

“Eh?” Carlos says. Lando likes when he the odd Spanish word or expression makes it into his otherwise impeccable English.

“You called me Land in stead of Your Royal Highness twice.. so you double broke.” Lando states with a slow emerging smile on his lips.

Carlos just raises his brow in response and gives Landos hand one last squeeze before he moves his hand away. 

“You’re weak Sainz, you didn’t even last a day.” 

Carlos just smiles when the younger teases him, relieved to have him looking more like himself again. 

“You can have the music privileges back.” He informs the prince.

“Oh thank you kind warden!” Lando exclaims dramatically. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, this is only your pre-prison, during transport privilege, it doesn’t apply to your stay within the cabin walls.” Carlos jokes back.

“Hey not fair!” Lando pouts. 

There’s something about seeing Lando scared, that reminds Carlos of just how innocent and vulnerable he still is, even though he isn’t a kid anymore.  Seeing him like that reminds him of how Lando would come running to him whenever he encountered a spider or a wasp on their family holidays, and how he would hide behind Carlos until the threat was eliminated. And Carlos did anything to make sure that whatever scared Lando was no longer there. Including climbing on an unstable chair, which resulted in a dead spider, but also a broken arm for him. 

And while Carlos’ job is protecting others even at the cost of his own life, and he has always done his job as such, he realises when it comes to Lando there’s no price he wouldn’t pay if it meant he remained unharmed. Even if the cost was more than just his own life. 

He will still do anything to ensure Lando’s safety.

—————————-

By the time they arrive at the cabin Lando is fast asleep, he had been that way for the final hour of the journey or so. Carlos decides that he had been through enough for that day and that he wants to let him rest. He picks him up and carries him to the sofa, where he places a blanket gently over him. 

Before they can use the cabin Carlos needs to air out everything, make the beds, and carry in all the supplies as no had been to the cabin in years. He also makes sure to report to their fathers what happened on the road.

“He’s fine, he’s asleep, he was a bit shaken, but he handled everything well all things considered.”

“He’s going to have questions tomorrow” his father remarks.

“I’m sure there will be many.” the king huffs.

“Rest assured sir it is nothing I cannot handle. And I will have him call you first thing tomorrow.” 

“I don’t doubt you Carlos. You spend hours telling Lando all about Lapland and reasurring him that Father Christmas exists after Oli and your sisters tried to convince him otherwise. If anyone can handle countless Lando questions it is you.” The king says confidently. 

“Thank you for looking out for my son.” He adds sincerely.

“Of course, your majesty.”

Lando is still asleep by the time Carlos is done getting the cabin habitable, so he decides to utilise this time and have a shower and wash off the stress of the day. Carlos needs to make it a brief shower, as he’s not comfortable leaving Lando out of sight at the moment, even though he’s logical and rational brain knows that they’re as safe as can be in this location. 

————-

What wakes him up is the sound of running water, and he realises quickly that he is no longer in the car. The unfamiliar surroundings unsettle him at first before his brain works out that he’s obviously at Carlos’ family’s cabin. There’s pictures of the Vázquez de Castro family lining the walls, including a few of a little boy that Lando recognises to be Carlos. 

The cabin is small, but Lando prefers it that way right now, it makes him feel safer. Being able to see almost the whole layout of the cabin from where he was laying is comforting. The only room he cannot see into is what he assumes is the bathroom, as the door is currently closed since Carlos is having a shower by the sound of it. Lando feels well overdue for a shower him self, the intensity of the day has really worn on him, and he wants to scrub it all off. 

Before he starts to wonder where Carlos’ may have put his suitcases.. a sudden thought crosses his mind. How did he get to the sofa from the car? Was be so tired that he had some kind of exhaustion amnesia. Or? Oh god. Carlos carried him there. Oh god. Did he not wake up when Carlos tried to wake him? They’re not even a day into this and Lando feels like he already needs to apologise to the man. And not just for vomiting on his fancy shoes, or trying to kiss him, but not he can add “sorry for making you carry me inside the cabin like a superstitious bride on her wedding night” to that list. He facepalms from the sheer cringe of the situation. Oli would love this. He can practically hear his brother’s laugh already. 

—————-

When Carlos comes out of the shower, not 5 minutes later, he finds Lando sitting up on the sofa with his hands shoved inside the slightly oversized hoodie he was wearing. 

“You’re awake.” He says as if it wasn’t obvious. Dios he could’ve picked something else, even hey may have been better than stating the obvious. 

Apparently Lando hadn’t noticed him stepping into the room, as he looks up slightly startled by Carlos’ voice. “That was quick.” He remarks

“They say it’s good for the environment.” He avoids stating the obvious this time. Which is that they’re both uneasy after today’s events, so even being in the same room is calming. Neither wanting to be left alone with their thoughts for too long.

“He finds time to be environmentally conscious while saving lives. How does he do it?” Lando ponders jokingly.

“It takes a special skill.” Carlos chimes back. The back and forth makes Lando smile. The kind of smile where his eyes crinkle and disappear into his cheeks, and Carlos feels his body relax and release a tightness he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

“So about that shower.. and about where my stuff is?” Lando wonders.

“Of course.” Carlos understands his wish to wash whatever is lingering on his skin from the stressful car journey off. “I put your suitcases in the room to the left of the bathroom. And I’ve aired everything out, it’s all clean and set up for you.” He explains.

“Oh god I’m the worst.” Lando says as the realisation of everything Carlos had to do hits him. “Really sorry mate for making you do all the cleaning and getting things ready by yourself.” He pauses briefly. “Even more sorry for not waking up and making you carry me inside. I don’t know what happened I must’ve just really been in a deep slumber-

“I didn’t try waking you up.” Carlos interrupts. “Uhm you looked like you could use a bit of rest and I didn’t want to disturb you.” He explains somewhat hesitantly.

“Looked like I could use some rest? Wow and the compliments just keep on rolling in.” 

“That’s not- I just- you were all curled up and it was just easier to carry you inside and let you sleep.” Carlos defends his actions. 

Carlos’ flustered answer gets a mischievous smile out of Lando. “Oh so you were simply taken by my sleeping beauty that you couldn’t help yourself.” 

“Yes because your mouth doesn’t work when you’re asleep.” He bites back, adding “Your Highness.”

“Well I don’t hear any denial.” Lando observes, before getting up from the sofa. “I’m gonna use the shower now, if that is alright with you, guard Sainz?”

Carlos glares at the prince. “Just be careful not to use too much hot water, we have a small heater.“

The little shit responds with “Sir yes sir.” and a salute. Carlos may have forgotten just how quick Lando was with his tongue. 

———-

They are both exhausted by the time they finished their dinner. Which Carlos made, of course. He wouldn’t trust Lando around a hot stove or a knife.. he barely trusts him around the kettle. 

Lando has always been a picky eater, but Carlos hasn’t forgotten, so he makes chicken wraps just how Lando likes them after Jon’s recipe. They ate in relative silence, and mutually agreed to call it a night. When Lando stopped twisting and turning in his bed and Carlos could hear his breathing even, his own slumber followed shortly thereafter. 

He isn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was too early, the sun had yet to rise. He was startled awake by a scream, Lando’s scream. For once he was happy he decided to sleep in a tshirt and not just Spanish boxers, as he had to act immediately. He didn’t time himself, but he’s pretty sure he was close to beating Usain Bolt’s own record with how quickly he sprinted to Lando’s room. 

Taking a quick risk assessment of the room he realises that there is no intruder, he lets the relief of that wash over him. But when he looks at the younger man, the relief vanishes again. Lando is pale, his skin glistening with the sheen of sweat, and he is shaking. 

“Hey, hey you’re okay.” He assures the younger calmly, approaching him carefully, almost like a startled animal. 

When Lando looks up at him, he can tell there are tears in those big eyes. “Carlos I.. I’m so scared. We crashes and then-“

Carlos cradles Lando in his arms. “Shhh shhh it was just a bad dream. I got you. I got you.” He feels the younger shudder against him. 

“I can’t go back to sleep. Please don’t make me go back to sleep. I don’t wanna dream again.” Lando says quietly but frantically.

“Estas bien, estas bien..” he repeats to Lando “You don’t have to sleep. How about I read to you?” He asks the prince. The younger only nods his head.

Carlos brings a book from his room and settles on a chair next to the bed where Lando was curled up.

——————

Lando has had some strange dreams in his lifetime, like the one with the giant easter bunny, or when he dreamt that everyone had cotton candy for hair or that Jon was dressed like a giant chicken wrap.   


So he’s had his share of weird dreams, but he doesn’t get nightmares. The giant easter bunny he may have considered a nightmare at some point. But after tonight he realises that it doesn’t compare. It was so realistic, and he couldn’t do anything to help Carlos, and no one heard his screams. He shudders just thinking about it.

He might’ve felt slightly guilty about keeping Carlos up under any other occasion, but he needs to not be alone right now. When Carlos offered to read for him it reminded him of all the times he read to Lando when they were younger. Whenever there was a storm out and Lando couldn’t sleep Carlos would read to him. 

  
Usually Lando would get bored out of his mind from just listening to someone else read, he can’t even listen to a podcast if he’s not also doing something else. But Carlos’ voice, his accent, his dramatisation of whatever he’s reading always kept Lando engaged.

Carlos walks back into the room and settles into the armchair next to Lando’s bed. He’s carrying a white thin looking book. It looks somewhat familiar to Lando, but it couldn’t be what he’s thinking. 

“The Little Prince?” He observes. “Really Carlos?” 

“It’s a good book.” Carlos simply responds.

When he flips the first page Lando notices his own signature and he can’t help but chuckle at it.

“You still have that?” Carlos made him sign the book as the book was about a little prince and Lando was, well a little prince. He can’t believe Carlos still has the book, let alone carries it with him. “Where did you dig it out from?”

“I usually bring it with me on assignments if possible. Didn’t need to ‘dig it out’ as you put it.” Carlos explains.

“So you’ve read it a few times then?” Lando observes. 

“A few.” Carlos responds coyly.

“Read me your favourite part then.” Lando decides.

Carlos starts flipping between the pages before finally settling onto one. “ ** _You_** ** _\- you alone will have the stars as no one else has them...In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night...You - only you - will have stars that can laugh.”_**


	3. Something About You I Struggle to Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I initially planned to be 8 chapters has turned into 10. Enjoy!

The sound of chirping birds and a full bladder wake him up. He had forgotten where he was for the first few disorienting seconds, but he was reminded of that quickly by simply glancing at the sleeping figure on the chair next to him. Carlos wasn’t the tallest guy, but he was muscular and definitely too tall for the armchair, he was folded over in an extremely uncomfortable looking position.

Lando immediately feels a pang of guilt. The nightmare and the sleep interruption aside, he feels well rested. And that is mostly due to Carlos’ comforting presence. And what did he give him in return? Probably a sore back and a kinck in his neck. 

When he pads back into the room he gently shakes Carlos’ shoulder. “Come on you big muppet.”

Carlos blinks himself awake. “Morning your highness.” He says. 

And despite the annoying formal title being directed at him, Lando finds himself not being bothered by it when it’s uttered by Carlos with his incredible morning voice. He’s so utterly screwed. There’s something incredibly unfair about Carlos’ whole existence, and the effect it has on mere mortals like Lando.

“Uh what are you playing at? You cannot sleep in a chair Carlos. I will not be responsible for incapacitating my only bodyguard/warden/chef by making him sleep on a chair. Tonight I’ll take the chair and you take the bed.” Lando states firmly. 

He is well aware that there are two rooms, with a perfectly adequate twin and double bed respectively. But the thought of falling asleep alone with his thoughts again doesn’t sit well with him. 

“No seas ridículo.” Carlos says, quickly adding “Your Highness.” Desperately trying to salvage any formality and professionalism expected of him. “The chair is more comfortable than it looks.”

Lando is grateful that Carlos doesn’t bring up the fact that they could just sleep in their respective rooms. “You know using formalities after calling me ridiculous doesn’t cancel it out” he says smugly. Carlos simply huffs at that. 

“And if the chair is so comfy I call dibs, you can have the bed.” Lando presses.

“Your highness cannot sleep on a chair.”

“God I hate when you ‘your highness’ me Carlos!” Lando raises his voice solidifying his point. “You and I both know that out of the two of us I’d have an easier time sleeping on the chair, I’m smaller and I’m very flexible.”

Carlos’ brain short-circuits for a moment, and he just stands there staring at Lando with a slightly shocked expression. “Uh.” Is all that Lando gets in response. Must be the sudden wake up and the morning haze getting the best of Carlos’ argumentative side, Lando figures. 

“Okay great, we’re both agreed, tonight I take the chair and you get the bed.” Lando says smugly.

* * *

It took sometime for Carlos to fall asleep, it wasn’t until he was sure that Lando was sound asleep, that he dared close his eyes. The professional thing would’ve been to go back to his room. Hell the professional thing to do would’ve been not reading your client to sleep. Or holding them tightly when there was no security reason for it.

Apparently Carlos is willing to walk across any and all rules and boundaries as long as Lando looks at him with those big eyes, even his own. He needs to get his act together, starting tomorrow, yes. Starting tomorrow he will get it together and enforce the professional boundaries. 

Of course tomorrow laughs in the face of any promises he made himself. Or perhaps he underestimated his own resolve. When Lando brings up the bed and the chair dilemma, he has every intention to tell him that he will sleep in his own room, but he doesn’t. Then he has every intention to be assertive and professional and firmly make it clear to the prince that he will be the one to sleep on the chair.

But then Lando says the words ‘I’m very flexible’ and his mind just breaks. It stops functioning. The words ‘I’m very flexible’ on loop as his mind wanders to places that are far from professional or appropriate in so many countless ways. He shakes the images from his mind. It’s only because he wasn’t even fully awake yet, he reassures himself. 

“Uh.” Is for some reason all that comes out of his mouth in response, which Lando takes as a win. Carlos doesn’t say anything, simply making a beeline for the bathroom. He needs to get it together, starting with a shower, coffee and then some fresh air. If he lets himself get distracted he won’t be able to protect Lando to the best of his ability, and that’s unacceptable. 

When he gets out of the shower, Lando has the secure computer opened, which is one of the few pieces of technology they’ve been allowed to take, seemingly in the middle of a call.

“Mate it’s crazy that you’re basically in hiding, but that you’re not allowed to stream, that seems like pushing it a step too far. “ 

“I know man, but something about tracing the location and I don’t know, you know how overprotective my parents can get.” Lando replies to the voice on the other end sounding dejected.

“Yeah I remember when they almost made you quit riding after your big fall.” Carlos realises that the person on the other end must be one of the kids Lando’s grown up with. He remembers Lando falling during one of his horse jumping competitions when he was 7, he broke his hand in two places and had to wear a cast for several weeks that summer. 

When Lando spots Carlos, he seems to decide to end his conversation there. “Yeah, anyway Max I gotta go.” Ah, it’s Max Duke of Annecy, Carlos realises. Who is also one of Lando’s best friends since childhood, and accomplice or instigator in most trouble making escapades.

“Oh is Carlos out of the shower? Let me talk-“ Lando shuts the lid of the laptop before Max has a chance to finish what he was saying. Carlos raises his eyebrow at the prince in question.

“He can go on for hours, you don’t want that, trust me.” Lando lies pretty convincingly. And if Carlos didn’t know him like he does, he wouldn’t have thought much of it. But he can’t help but wonder what the duke could’ve told him that Lando doesn’t want him to hear. “So what’s the plan for today, warden?” Lando changed the topic before it was even brought up. 

* * *

  
Nature is precious and healing and sometimes absolutely magical, but damn is it also messy and filled with insects and god knows what and today Lando had had enough.

“Okay look, being in a Spanish cabin prison I accepted. Okay. I processed, I accepted, I moved on. Being chased down by godknows who on our way here.. pretty scary and traumatising but I’m processing and working on moving on. But I cannot accept that a part of my sentence is having a spider land on my face, okay? No! That I am not accepting! I don’t care about the view from the top, I don’t. I’m done. I’m turning around. And I’m never ever coming outside with you again.” 

Carlos waits for the younger to finish his rant. “I know you like to complain a bit, but it’s not far now, I promise.” 

“You promise? When was the last time you went there?”

“I haven’t been since I was a boy, but I remember the path.”

“Oh great we’re relying on your memories of a path you haven’t seen in years.” Lando exclaims “Here’s a rule, if the time passed since your last hike on a trail is longer than time passed since you last saw me, we shouldn’t just trust your memory.” Lando puts an emphasis on “trust your memory”. 

“I’m sorry. About how I left. I should’ve talked with you, kept in touch. I’m really sorry Lando.”

Carlos’ sudden apology caught Lando so off guard, that he didn’t even register the use of his name at the end of it. This was so typical of Carlos, Lando tried to kiss him when he was an awkward 14 year old and then puked on his nice shoes, and here Carlos was apologising. 

“No no, that whole thing was very much on me. I-“

“No I should’ve-“ Carlos tries to interrupt Lando, but the younger one continues.

“No no I tried to kiss you and puked all over your shoes so I totally get the disgust and the ghosting over the years. You had every right. I was just a kid that had a major creepy crush on you, so you being weirded out man-“

“I wasn’t.” Carlos says a little louder than necessary.

“Huh?” Lando aked confused.

“Joder, Lando. I wasn’t weirded out, I liked that you liked me as much as you did and that you trusted me. I liked you too, just not in that way. You were so young and you were drunk, and I should’ve talked to you. Instead I ran off, told Jon you were drunk and continued to ghost you.”

Lando is stunned. “Wait, if you weren’t weirded out why did you avoid me until now?”

“In the beginning I thought it’d be best to give you space so you could move on.” Carlos has barely finished the first sentence, before he quickly adds. “I realise that was presumptuous of me, I doubt you were that into me as I imagined at the time. And-”

Lando has half a mind to let him finish his explanation, and keep some of his pride or dignity intact, but he cannot help but interrupt when he sees the pained expression on Carlos’ face.

“No no I did have the biggest crush on you.” Lando reassures. “You were the first boy I ever noticed in that butterflies kinda way. It was absolutely as pathetic as it seemed.” He chuckles, before continuing.

“Look I don’t know if the distance helped me move on faster, but it was probably good for me. Not rely on you as much. Didn’t last long though, did it?” Referring to their current predicament.

Carlos smirks at Lando’s confession. “Come on, it was cute, not pathetic.” He assures sincerely, looking intently at Lando. 

Lando blushes at that and looks away from Carlos. Weird how feelings he was supposed to have moved on from when he was 15, find their way back so swiftly. A comforting touch here, a smile and a look there, and everything he thought was gone is back as if it had never left. Maybe he only suppressed everything and now it’s all threatening to come to the surface. Maybe he shouldn’t joke about it, what with his life being in danger… but at this point he’d take his chances, even if his chances are Bottas, as long as he doesn’t have to spend another second alone with Carlos. He might not be a hopeless drunk 14 year old anymore, but Carlos is no less a temptation, a soft spot, and Lando has never failed to make an ass of himself in front of the man. 

Last thing he needs is for Carlos to realize that he hasn’t moved on from his childhood crush even after 5 years. Knowing Carlos and his efficiency, he’ll make it 10 years next time just to make sure. He can’t lose Carlos as a friend again because of his stupid crush, he’s supposed to be an adult goddamnit. They are mates, bros, and Lando will murder every single butterfly that dares take flight around Carlos if needed be. This would be so much easier if there were people around, even virtually, Lando needs a distraction. Or several distractions. A distraction every time Carlos does or says something that makes him even more attractive. 

“Even if you did have a crush, I should’ve reached out over the past 2 years at least. If just to apologise for how I left you on the roof and ratted you out to Jon.”

Lando bites his lip and looks up at Carlos. “I did get grounded for like 2 weeks, no technology for 2 weeks, it was rough. And all because of your snitching.” Lando purposefully guilt trips Carlos.

* * *

“I’m really sorry Lando.” Carlos says sincerely. When a shit eating grin appears on the younger’s face, Carlos realises that he was being teased.

“I’m just pulling your leg.” He says happily, adding. “Oli got the worst of it as he provided me with the Champagne. He was forced to attend the ballroom dance classes held by mrs. Burns.” He laughs at the thought.

Carlos visibly cringes. They all had to take the basic ballroom classes from mrs. Burns before their introduction to society ball. The woman’s voice sounds like nails on the chalkboard, and she insists on repeating each little movement until it is perfection in her eyes. And anyone that made more than 3 mistakes was forced to polish the mirrors after class. No, not clean, but polish. Carlos is yet to see something as shiny and reflective as those mirrors. 

By the time they reach the cliffside clearing the sun is starting to set, and the view is even more incredible than Carlos remembers it. Of course he hasn’t been since he was a kid. The sun is reflecting on the surface of the lake, and being on the top of the cliff they get a bird's eye view of the gorgeous Spanish countryside. 

“Dios mío.” Lando says with his questionable Spanish pronunciation. “Soy lago.”

Carlos gives Lando a confused glare. “Lago is a lake.”

“Yeah.” Lando says proudly.

“Soy lago. I’m a lake.” A slightly amused Carlos translates.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” The younger one insists, he has his arms wrapped around himself. 

“I told you to bring the jacket.” Carlos casually observes.

Lando shoots him what Carlos can only assume is a middle finger as the prince’s whole hand is covered with the slightly too long sleeve of his hoodie. Lando was taking pictures of the view when Carlos shrugged off his own jacket and put it around his slighter frame, so it caught the younger by surprise. 

“You always complain about your hands being too cold. Besides I’m Spanish and we’re in Spain, so I don’t need it.” Carlos explains badly.

“That makes no sense.” Lando says, visibly confused.

“But soy lago does?” Carlos rebuts.

“More than I’m Spanish in Spain so I don’t need a jacket does.” Lando says, self-assured. 

“Well if you don’t want it…” Carlos goes to take it back.

“No no…” Lando holds onto the jacket. “Since you’re resistant to Spanish weather and all.” He explains.

They make it back to the cabin in relative harmony, with very little complaining from Lando. At least by Lando’s complaining standards. When they enter the cabin, Carlos does a sweep with Lando at his side. It doesn’t take long before Carlos is sure the premises are safe, and both of them are shedding the outside layers. Lando takes off his beanie and the boots, but makes no moves to shed Carlos’ jacket and his own hoodie. Before he takes off his boots, Carlos takes out the knives he had on the insides of his boots, followed by his jumper, belt and the gun that was securely strapped to said belt. 

“Woah woah woah.” Lando exclaims. 

Carlos turns to the prince. “Que?” He asks as he is unsure what Lando’s reacting to. 

“W-what- why- Did you have that on you the whole time?” Lando stammers out. Seemingly shocked by the weapons Carlos had on him.

“No, I found them in the woods.” He deadpans. 

Lando gives him an unamused glare.

“They’re there just in case. A last resort if you will. I prefer to handle things with my hands when possible.” He tries to reassure the younger.

* * *

Lando might be a bit naive, but he isn’t so naive to be unaware of the nature of Carlos’ job. He knows he has done tours overseas, he knows he is trained with weapons. He knows that Michael and Dan were always armed. But somehow everything with Carlos has been so comfortable, so familiar. Besides the car chase, of course. But things between them have fallen into a comfortable, familiar pattern, from the start. 

So much so, that he forgets to see Carlos as this trained soldier and bodyguard, instead he only sees Carlos. The person who listens to his rants and entertains even his most nonsensical ideas. He recognises when there’s something wrong, without Lando needing to say a word. And he knows exactly what to do or say to make Lando feel better. Lando has always felt safe with him, even before keeping people safe became his job. 

“I trust you, I was just surprised at the sight of all that.” Lando gestures at the weapons. “Besides, I prefer to handle things with my hands as well.” Lando says in a mockingly deeper voice.

“Oh yeah? You wanna show me what you got?” Carlos challenges.

“Yeah I reckon I could take you.” Lando answers and puts his hands up in a boxing stance.

Carlos smirks and steps up closer to Lando. “Give it your all.” He holds up his hands defensively.

Lando takes a strike at Carlos. But Carlos is fast, he grabs Lando’s arms, and in one swift move he has the younger one pinned to the ground. One of Carlos’ (rather muscular arms) next to his head supporting Carlos’ bodyweight and the other is still holding onto the arm Lando struck with between their bodies. It isn’t the most comfortable position, with the hard wooden floor underneath his body, but Lando’s brain is preoccupied with the way Carlos’ body is pressed against his. So preoccupied he is unsure how much time passes before he regains his ability to speak.

“Whatever that move was it was unfair.” Lando manages to stammer out.

Carlos chuckles at that, and pulls himself and then Lando from off the floor. “Have you been keeping up with your self-defence training?” He asks. 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I have a bodyguard.” Lando attempts to avoid the topic of self-defence training, as it’s his least favourite pastime, and not something the young prince has spent much time on beyond the mandatory requirements. 

* * *

“Cute.” Carlos says. “I’ll take that as a no.”   
  


“I know enough.” Lando says defensively. Prompting Carlos to pin him underneath himself once more.   
  


“Hey!” Lando says disgruntled.

“Alright, if you can get from under me, I’ll accept that you know enough.” He tells Lando, adding. “Your highness.”

Lando struggles stubbornly, he twists and turns as much as he can, but all of his effort yields no fruition. “Fine...I give up!” Lando says begrudgingly.

Carlos smirks at the frowning boy. “Good thing we have a pretty empty schedule these days. We’ll start with the basics tomorrow.”

“Cabin prison and forced exercise..” Lando grumbles. “Can I please catch a break?” 


	4. I think of you much more than I’m allowed to admit

“You absolute wanker!” Lando excalims angrily. “I cannot believe you!”

Carlos is startled from where he was stood over the stove making omelettes.

“Good morning your highness.” He says with as straight of a face as possible.

“You” Lando jabs a finger into Carlos’ chest accusingly. “are a cheating bastard! Don’t you dare your highness me! I feel violated.”

Carlos' perfectly composed face drops at that. He had assumed a familiarity and consent, which is not like him and totally unacceptable. “Your highness, I just wanted you to get some proper sleep, but I didn’t think how it might be for you when I just carried you without your permission, I’m so sorry, I-“

“I’m not gonna say it’s fine because it’s not. But I don’t have an issue with the carrying in general. Uh I mean you haven’t touched me in a violating way.” Lando reassures quickly. “But I do have an issue when I won fair and square, fell asleep in the chair and everything and then you just decide to rig the game. It’s not fair! Tonight I’m sleeping on the floor just to spite you.” Lando concludes.

When he realises Lando is only angry because he didn’t get things his way, Carlos smiles and asks. “Would you like some milk with your breakfast, your highness”

Lando gives him the middle finger. “I swear you’re the most annoying human being in the morning.”

“Thank you, your grumpy highness.” Carlos says teasingly. Lando was not a morning person, and Carlos loved using that against him. He plates up their breakfast and sets the plates on the dining table. “Your breakfast is served.” He announces in a mock formal tone.

“If I knew how to cook, I would’ve gotten rid off you on day one.” Lando said grumpily as he digs into his breakfast.

Carlos lets out a genuine laugh at that, and he notices Lando fighting back a smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“By the way today we’re doing ‘escaping the mount’” Carlos informs Lando. 

“What the hell is escaping the mount?” Lando questions.

“It’s how to escape when someone’s on top of you.” Carlos explains. 

Lando groans. “Oh great, this day keeps getting better.” 

———————-

Maybe Lando was never a morning person, but he’s especially not a morning person this past week since they’ve started with the self-defence training. Carlos has been patient and persistent, but Lando is too distractible to be able to truly master the skill of self-defence. Especially when the main distraction is the very guy teaching you how to do the said self-defence. 

Lando had imagined and prepared himself for the fact that they were going to be in close contact. But nothing could’ve prepared him for how Carlos looks when he’s working out. The man is good looking all of the time, that’s a given. But Carlos in shorts and a loose tank where you can see the definition of his abs through the holes on the sides and his arms are perfectly displayed… well that’s a whole other level of hot. And now said hot man is going to be on top of him for the entirety of the session. That’s just his luck. 

“You tosser! Stop laughing!” Lando yells in a hushed tone, as he doesn't want Carlos to hear this particular conversation.

Max tries to calm down and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Man this is just gold.”

“Yes it’s hilarious!” Lando says sarcastically. “What am I supposed to do? He’s gonna think I’m an idiot for just laying there and staring at the cieling.” 

“Oh man! Can’t we fly me down as your emotional support friend, I need to see that for myself.”

“Ha! Emotional support. You. Unlikely.” Lando is used to Max’s teasing, it’s how they’ve always been.

“Okay as your ‘laughing at your failures and celebrating your successes’ support friend.” Max corrects.

“Mate you know I’m stuck here.” Lando reminds his friend of his predicament.

“Yeah that sucks.” Max says, quick to change the topic. “Max Emilian has asked about you, by the way.”

“Oh? What did he say?” Lando inquiries.

“Basically just, ‘Why is Lando not answering my text? Why hasn’t he been live in almost 2 weeks? Is he okay?’. I explained your predicament and he then asked me to tell you to call him whenever you have a chance to, and he sends his best.” Max recounts his conversation with the other Max, the Belgian crown prince. 

Despite being in similar royal circles, Lando only got to know Max Emilian recently, right before he started streaming. They have a lot in common, with both having Belgian moms, and both of their mother’s being queens, and both of them having competed in show jumping, and most importantly they both enjoy the same video games. While Lando hasn’t competed in a while, Max is quite an accomplished show jumper. He is also a crown prince, as his older sister had abdicated the role in lieu of getting married and living a more quiet life. 

He and Max bonded quickly, and he is now someone Lando considers one of his best friends. 

Which is why he feels guilty now about forgetting Max (whom he jokingly calls Maxy), and only putting George and Max on his contact list. He makes a mental note to talk to Carlos about adding Max on the list. 

———————-

“You need to focus.” Carlos says panting right into Lando’s face. They have been at it for almost an hour, and no matter what Carlos may think Lando has really been trying his hardest to focus and get out from under him. But Lando is convinced that the steel wall of muscle that is straddling him is unmovable. 

“I am focused.” He grunts out.

“You keep looking up at the ceiling , instead of following my movements in order to catch onto my weaknesses.” Carlos observes.

Lando feels himself flush even more than he already was from the exercise and his efforts to escape Carlos’ hold. “I’m gonna need a break.”

“5 minute rest and water break, that’s a good call.” Carlos agrees.

Lando is finally free of his weight on him, and he’s embarrassed by how enjoyable he found the experience when it should have been the opposite of that. The mats had sweat patches from where his faced was pressed or Carlos’ hands, and they were both in need of a shower. The exercise was supposed to simulate the claustrophobic feeling if not being able to get away from someone on top of you. But he couldn’t get into that mindspace with Carlos. Sure he was frustrated (in more ways than one) from failing to escape, but at no point did he feel the panic that comes when someone is holding you against your will. 

“I’m gonna need to add another name to my contact list.” Lando says remembering his mental note from earlier by some miracle.

“If you give me the name, I’ll pass it on to dad and the contact security expert. But the less people on that list the better.” Carlos voices his concern. “For your safety.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t compromise my safety. It’s Max Emilian the crown prince of Belgium. He knows a thing or two about the importance of security of location.” Lando responds nonchalantly.

“I didn’t know you were friends with his Royal Highness.” Carlos remarks.

“We met while I was still competeing. He’s cool.” Is all he gets in response.

“Your contact list should really be contained to necessary conversations.” Carlos presses.

Lando looks at him with a raised brow. He isn’t sure why Carlos is pressing so hard on this. He knows he’s allowed up to 5 outside of family contacts. “Oh now you all of a sudden know who I’m having necessary conversations with? Know all my business do you?” 

“Uh no I- I’ll make the call tonight.” Carlos quickly relents. 

He figured that if he steered the argunent towards business or professionalism Carlos would relent. Lando has noticed how Carlos turns on his robot mode, that’s what he likes to call it, as once Lando brings up anything about the job or being professional Carlos’ posture straightens and his face turns into an unreadable mask. 

——————

“I’m pretty sure you’ve broken in me places I didn’t even know were possible to break.” Lando exclaims in his usual dramatic fashion. The younger is rubbing at his neck muscles with his elegant slim fingers. It’s normal to admire someone’s hands platonically. Nothing romantic about thinking that someone has nice hands. Carlos is sure of this.

“Strained, only bones can be broken, muscles can’t be broken, they can only be strained.” Carlos explains patiently. 

“Okay then you have strained my whole body, every single muscle is strained.” Lando concludes.

“Your mouth and tongue muscles seem to be fine.” Carlos quips back. 

Lando glares at him. “I’m serious I was barely able to shower. It hurts when I move.”

“Okay, get on the bed and take off your hoodie.” Carlos instructs.

Lando gapes at him like a fish. 

Carlos chuckles. “I’m gonna give you a massage and then tape you up, and your neck and back will be as good as new.” 

“Oh right, yes, that, I, good idea. Sports tape and massage for the muscles. Good.” Lando babbles and starts to follow the instructions given to him. 

Carlos is struck by the constellation of moles spanning Lando’s shoulders and his torso. It is a stunning sight. Objectively speaking. In a non-romantic, objective, like admiring art kind of way. 

“Do I need to lay down or should I just sit?” Lando asks. 

“Uh you can just sit if you want or lay down, your choice.” He needed to pull himself out of his thoughts. 

Lando shrugs and remains seated. 

The noise Lando lets out when Carlos starts working on his neck, has the opposite effect. Carlos is finding himself being dragged back into his thoughts. He really needs to call one of his friends, and he’s gonna have to do 100 pushups before bed tonight. He needs discipline and focus.

——————

Of course his hands are literal magic. Of course. Why wouldn’t another thing about him be perfect? The way they work at the knots in his shoulders, so gently yet firmly. During his show jumping days Jon used to massage him after long weekend competitions, but Jon’s massages never felt like this. This is just his luck. Get sent away to a cabin prison with your childhood crush, and then discover that said crush has somehow only gotten more charming and that there are feelings present that you thought went away a long time ago. But he is still very much as uninterested in you romantically as he ever was. He’s gonna call Maxy tomorrow and complain, he isn’t exactly an emotional support friend, but he won’t laugh as much as Max does. 

“You know just because you’re given me an amazing massage doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about the cheating move you pulled yesterday.” Lando says as Carlos expertly works his way down his back.

“Your highness cannot sleep on the chair, especially with a sore back.” Carlos insists.

“What about your back?” Lando counters.

“What about it?” Carlos asks.

“It must be hurting after all the sleeping in the chair.” Lando remarks.

“I stretch in the morning.” Carlos says as if to answer Lando’s remark.

“That’s not a no.” Lando says. “So it’s decided. I’ll take the chair.” He stubbornly pushes.

Carlos simply responds with “As you wish.” As he starts taping Lando’s back.

“As you wish better not mean carrying me to bed after I’ve fallen asleep.”

“I cannot promise anything Your Highness.”

“Ugh. You’re so frustrating.” Lando exclaims as he puts his hoodie back on. 

“Thank you for the massage Carlos, that was so nice of you.” Carlos says teasingly.

Lando rolls his eyes. “Thank you. But you could be nicer and actually sleep in a bed.”

Just as Carlos is about to repeat himself, Lando adds. “Besides, if you’re not getting proper rest, and it affects your body, doesn’t that also affect your ability to do your job and protect me?” It’s a low blow. Lando is aware. But sleeping in a chair, no matter how comfortable said chair is, for over a week cannot be good for a grown man. Even if Carlos is borderline superhuman, there are limits.

“One night.” Carlos says stubbornly, but Lando considers it a win.

—————

He lays in bed, exhausted and comfortable in the soft sheets which have the lingering soft scent of Lando’s bodywashy. And he is on the verge of falling asleep, he is. Lando’s already asleep in the chair, folded in an uncomfortable-looking position. He cannot let the younger one sleep through the night like that. He gets up and scoops him into his arms. Only this time the prince blinks his eyes awake and starts to struggle.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lando says with a sleep scratched voice. “You don’t get to do that. I’m sleeping in the chair. You said so one night.” The younger one insists, while standing there hair mussed up from sleep. 

“I know, I wasn’t going to take the chair.” Carlos assures. “I was just gonna bring you to the other side of the bed, so that you don’t hurt your back more than you have. I couldn’t fall asleep, watching you sleep all twisted up like that.” He explains.

“Oh so you want to share?” Lando questions.

“If that’s alright with you. We both get our own side. And also I wouldn’t be breaking my word.” 

“Yeah that’s good. Good thinking.” Lando approves. And they both get into the bed on their respective sides. After some shuffling and slight awkward silence, they both fall asleep from the sheer exhaustion. 

———————-

Carlos is startled awake by a sound of a ringing phone at 4am. He doesn’t get the time to compose himself from the sudden wakeup, as his hands are working on autopilot and immediately reach for the phone, so it wouldn’t wake up the sleeping boy next to him. 

“Sí?” He answers groggily. He is relieved to see that Lando’s peacefully continued his slumber after the younger started to stir when the phone rang.

“Hijo, there’s been a second contact.” His father’s voice sounds apprehensive almost.

“Third.” He finds himself correcting pointlessly. “The car that chased us.”

“We believe you’re still safe where you are, but-“ he hears his father take a deep breath. “They have narrowed down the area considerably.”

“What was in the contact?” Carlos holds in a breath.

“Surveillance taken of you and Lando on the way there. And maps of neighbouring villages.” Carlos feels like he can breathe. “You need to be careful son, no grocery trips, no outings further than necessary. We have only managed to trace some of their correspondence to the Netherlands, but we have nothing concrete yet. Whoever it is, they have enough money to fund several hired guns, vehicles, and top grade camera equipment and weapons.”

“They’re not after him for the money. It’s not about that. It’s about him specifically.” Carlos comes to the realisation. 

After the car chase they had assumed that the perpetrators were out to abduct a prince and set a high ransom. But the death threat note bothered them. Why would you announce your plans to abduct someone to that very person, it only makes them on alert and complicates things for you. They have considered that perhaps those were separate perpetrators. But now that theory has been discarded. 

Whoever is after Lando isn’t after him for money, it’s never been an attempted abduction, it’s always been about one thing. His death. 

He looks at the sleeping boy next to him, and feels a fierce protectiveness run through him. “No voy a dejar que le pase nada, eso es un voto.” 

“Ten cuidado, por favor.” His dad says, knowing that while Carlos has always gone that extra step on the job, he would go above and beyond for the young prince. Even if it meant putting his own life in jeopardy. “No juegues como un héroe, pide refuerzos a la primera señal de problemas.”

Don’t play a hero. It’s not the first time his dad or other superiors had told him that. But he’s never heard it said by his dad with an almost nervous voice. He’s worried. And Carlos wants to reassure him, and tell him that he’ll be careful, but the truth is he will do whatever is necessary to protect the sleeping boy. “Tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario.”

“Carlos-“ his dad is undoubtedly about to start on him about his own safety again. 

“Pero tendré cuidado papá.” He reassures. Shortly thereafter they say their goodbyes, but he is unable to go back to sleep. Someone wants to harm Lando, and they still don’t know who. Carlos wants to do more, he wants to be going through the evidence and looking through the records. But he cannot be in two places at once. So he’s got to trust that his dad, Checho and Dani have that front covered. But that is easier said than done, when they have yet to yield the results Carlos wants, which is that everyone looking to do harm to Lando is eliminated. 

The younger shuffles in his sleep and throws one of his legs across the bed so it’s covering most of Carlos’ side as well, and his hand carelessly swings landing on his chest. He is now splayed like a starfish across the bed, but Carlos has no intention of moving him. He was always an active sleeper. Some things never change, Carlos thinks. But some things do. Lando’s gorgeous. Not cute. Gorgeous. His curls wild from sleep, his face lax with the mole right above the edge of his mouth and long eyelashes fanning his cheeks. He listens to the even breaths coming from the prince and he feels his own eyes closing. 

He can’t have been asleep for long, but when he looks at the time it’s past 9am and Lando’s not next to him in bed. He gets up and looks around for the younger immediately. He has an uneasy feeling in his chest as he doesn’t have him in his sight. He looks around the cabin, calls his name, but the Prince isn’t there. Dread starts to settle in.

Where is Lando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’m not gonna leave you guys hanging for long. This chapter has a follow up chapter that is coming real soon, thus it’s slightly shorter than the last 3. Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and all the feedback, I love reading your comments.🥰


	5. I never knew just what a smile was worth

Carlos was not panicker, he kept a cool head, no matter the situation. He knew that panicking got you nowhere. Never in his professional life (or personal for a matter of fact) had he felt such overwhelming panic and worry.. He has never put on a pair of shoes as quickly as he did when he realised Lando was gone. He grabbed his gun and knife and ran out of the cabin. He tried to analyse the driveway for any clues. No tire tracks, so no cars had been there. And no forced entry from what he can gather. 

He’ll start with the most likely routes one might take without a vehicle in order to get to and from the cabin. Before that he needs to call it in, he needs more people on the ground. The only reason it was only the two of them in the first place was so that the location wouldn’t be compromised, at least not from the inside. Just as he’s calling for backup, he hears the sound of feet moving quickly through the grass. He drops the phone, with his gun now raided and turns around-

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Exclaims an out of breath Lando, with his hands raised.

“Joder Lando! Where the fuck were you? I was ehworried to death!” Carlos borderline shouts, as he lowers the weapon and reaches for the boy. He checks him for any injuries quickly.

Lando was slightly confused as to why Carlos is greeting him with a raised gun and curses. Before he put the two and two together , and realised that Carlos must’ve assumed he was taken when he woke up and couldn’t find Lando anywhere. The initial confusion was replaced by guilt because the guy seems properly shaken up. An unlikely sight with someone as cool and composed as Carlos.

  
“Hey I’m fine I’m fine.” Lando says reassuringly. He grabs at Carlos’ hands which were frantically checking him over.. “I’m okay.” He says slowly so that it can sink in. 

Carlos breathes a sigh of relief and pulls the younger into him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I went for a run, wanted to let you sleep in. I’m sorry I worried you.” He says softly.

“Don’t do that again. I need to be with you always.” Carlos insists, still a level of stress in his voice. “Idiota” he mutters under his breath. 

“You say the sweetest things.” Lando responds, though it comes out rather muffled from where his face is pushed into Carlos’ shoulder. They break apart when the phone which Carlos dropped rings and Carlos reaches for the discarded phone.

“We’re good. False alarm. Thanks Hulk.” 

He is grateful that Hulk didn’t ask any questions beyond are you okay, do you need backup or extraction. Because Carlos’ actions this morning are marred by professional mistakes, that he only made because he couldn’t think logically when it comes to Lando. He should’ve checked the hallway for missing shoes. 

When he faces the younger again, Lando’s looking at him with a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry I worried you.” He says biting at his lower lip. It’s a nervous habit, Carlos has noticed. 

“I should’ve checked for shoes.” He says dumbly.

“Huh?” Lando’s face scrunches in confusion.

“If I checked the cabin thoroughly enough I would’ve realised that your trainers were gone. And obviously no one would make you put your shoes on before taking you.” He explains.

————————

Lando has massively screwed up this whole morning. He was gonna let Carlos sleep in, and then make him coffee. And he was gonna be smug about the fact that Carlos gave in and slept on the bed and not the chair. And he was gonna stare at Calros’ morning hair long enough so he could memorise just how it looks all mussed up from laying in bed (for no particular reason or purpose). But instead of his planned ‘‘look how nice it was to sleep in the bed, oh and I made you coffee’ morning, he turned it into ‘thanks for putting your trust in me, in return here’s a morning heart attack’. 

“No. Don’t even. You shouldn’t have to be on extra alert because of me. From now on, I promise, if I’m gone without a word, I’ve genuinely been taken.” Lando swears with a hand over his heart.

“That’s- don’t even joke about that.” Carlos say. “And your heart is” Carlos takes Lando’s hand and moves it more towards the centre of his chest “here.”

“Oh.” Is all Lando can manage. Carlos was back in his personal space. He was so close. And he was looking at him with those golden chocolate eyes and holding his hand, and ofcourse Lando’s head starts to play tricks and his heart is doing flips. He’s pretty sure Carlos’ can feel how quickly his heart is beating even though his hand is separating Carlos’ palm and his chest. 

Carlos didn’t let go of his hand immediately, they were frozen in place for what seemed like a long time, but also not long enough if you ask Lando. In fact he only let go when the phone went off again.

“Probably dad.” He explains without making any effort to move, as if he needs to justify picking up the phone to Lando. 

“Yeah, best to take it.” Lando says with a forced smile, as he takes a deep breath, when Carlos’ is no longer in his personal space.

“Sí. El malentendido.” Is all that Lando hears before he gets out of the earshot. 

Now he might be delusional. Probably is from all the mountain air he inhaled this morning. But Carlos’ eyes lingered and his hand lingered. And oh god he’s starting to lose it. What? Two weeks in? And he’s already hallucinating. Hallucinating that Carlos’ general predisposition to physical touch and actions of a worried friend were lingering flirty touches. He would laugh, if he didn’t have it as bad as he did. He’ll tell Maxy all about his unrequited predicament. Maybe they can enter into an arranged marriage, bring two nations together. And Lando will never have to spend any time around Carlos alone in his life when Max will be their buffer. 

“Your father wants to speak with you.” Carlos says when he walks into the kitchen.

“Oh come on! Who told my dad? Did you tell on me again?” Lando grumbles as he brews a cup of coffee for Carlos.

“He hasn’t been told about today. He needs to speak to you about some charity event, something called ‘Live Your Truth’?” Carlos explains.

“Oh god I forgot about that. Funny how death threats make you rearrange your priorities.” Lando ponders.

“What is it?” Carlos asks, rather curious about a charity event important enough that the king would call him while they are trying to stay as off the grid as possible. 

“Basically I, uh, came out to the whole country, when my twitch was revealed. I added ‘oh and I like men’ to the ‘prince makes a mockery of our tradition and culture’ discourse.” Lando starts to explain. “And even though there was a lot of people that had many not so nice words, many people related and applauded me for being outspoken about well me. So we set up “Live Your Truth” to support others’ in telling their stories. Yeah that’s basically it. And in November we hold the annual fundraiser.”

“I didn’t know that-“ before Carlos can finish the sentence, Lando interrupts.

“Really mate, I literally tried to kiss you when I was 14.” Lando deadpans. Of all the reactions he expected from Carlos’, ‘I didn’t know’ was not it. He knew Lando had a crush on him back in the day, and now he's what? Surprised that Lando’s into men?

“No cabrón, I mean I didn’t know that you’d come out to the nation when your twitch was revealed.” Carlos chuckles at Lando’s offence. 

“Oh, okay, that makes more sense.” Lando says sheepishly.

“So your dad wants to talk about the fundraiser then?” Carlos wonders.

“Probably. I’ll check with him tomorrow. Today I want to talk to Max Emilian. If he has been cleared and added to the list that is?” He quickly adds, he wants Carlos to know that he is taking his security protocols seriously, at least today. He has given the guy enough of a scare for one day. 

“If that’s what you want, he has been cleared.” Carlos says slightly dismissively.

Lando raises his brow, but doesn’t dwell on it. “Well thank you for taking care of that, and for putting up with me.” He says as he hands the coffee to Carlos.

——————-

Carlos has never tasted worse coffee in his life. He isn’t sure how many spoons of the already terrible instant coffee Lando put in, but it’s barely drinkable. Actually calling it barely drinkable is a stretch, more like impossible to drink.

But when he was about to take his first sip, Lando was looking at him with those eyes and a hopeful expression, and Carlos’ is not gonna be the one to ruin that. So he musters every acting skill he has ever learned, and sips that coffee with as straight of a face as manageable. 

“Mmm.” He lies. “Thank you.” He says, as he is grateful for the effort Lando put in. 

He gets a smile in response. “Is it good? It’s my first time making coffee. I don’t drink it, so I wasn’t sure.” 

“Yeah it’s good, strong, very strong, just how I like it. Thanks.” Yeah if lying is a sin, Carlos is going straight to hell. 

Lando’s smile somehow grows and his eyes disappear behind his cheeks. “Your welcome” he says a bit smugly. 

Carlos has a feeling he just signed his own death warrant. Somehow he knows this won’t be the last time he will be forced to drink that concoction. But if it makes Lando smile, it’s not a big sacrifice. Nothing is.

——————-

At least one thing has gone right this morning, he managed to brew a cup of coffee without messing it up. He’s also managed to convince Carlos to go out for a run while he’s on a call with Max, assuring the older one that he would stay put. And that he will go to his hiding place immediately at the slightest feeling that something is up. Carlos is someone that needs to move even on a good day, and after this morning’s events he especially needs a run. To get rid off some of that anxiousness and stress. 

“Lando honey.” a voice on the other end of the phone interrupts another guilt spiral.

“Maxy!” He greets his friend.

“So kidnapping huh?” Max says with an air of nonechalance only he can manage.

“Damn it Max don’t jinx me.” Lando chuckles in response. “Something stalkery and dangerous. I don’t know much more.”

“Unlike you not to poke until you know everything you want to know.” Max observes.

“I trust Carlos to tell me exactly what I need to know.” Lando says, the sentence sounding almost foreign to his own ears. Like answers he’d give in interviews.

“Wow okay pr answer. Must be serious.” Max says taken back.

“There’s nothing going on between us.” Lando snaps. Only realising his error too late.

“I meant your security situation you idiot.” Max says as he starts to laugh at Lando’s error. “But by all means tell me about the bodyguard.”

“You remember the guy I told you about with the fancy shoes and the vomit..” Lando tries to jogs Max’s memory, and when he gets an affirmation “Mhm.” He continues. “He’s my new personal guard.”

There’s cackling again on the other end of the phone. 

“Okay I’m gonna hang up now.” Lando says after a few agonising minutes of Max having a laugh at his expense. 

“Sorry sorry!” Max says. “But only you man. I swear.”

“Tell me about it.” Lando mumbles.

“Has he been a dick to you about it? Because I’ll come down there and give him a talking to, security measures be damned.” 

“He’s trained to kill Max, while I appreciate the gesture you’d have your ass handed to you.” Lando smiles at his friends protectiveness. 

“My ego and my masculinity are offended.” Max responds in a mock hurt voice.

“But no...he hasn’t been a dick. The exact opposite. That’s kinda the problem.” Lando admits.

“Still have feelings for him then?” Max gets straight to the point. 

“I’m trying not to, I swear.” Lando says wholeheartedly. 

“That sucks man. He’s still not interested then?” Max inquires.

Lando lets out a humorless chuckle. “Good one Max. What kind of a question is that even…. No. He isn’t interested in me. I mean if you just saw him you’d know how dumb that question was. And that’s not even mentioning the amount of times I’ve made an ass of myself in front of him.”

“I have the perfect remedy. My 21st birthday.” Max says after quietly considering Lando’s predicament.

“Yes let me just bugger off to Belgium and attend a huge event when I’m not even allowed a trip to the shops.” Lando recalls his current situation, tone dripping with sarcasm.

“We’ll coordinate the security, and it doesn’t have to be a huge event.” Max explains. “Please just talk to your dad and security, yeah?”

“Come on man, you know they’ll say no.” Lando says dejected. 

“What if I have my mom talk with yours?” Max suggests. 

“You’re really desperate to have me there, huh?” Lando jokes.

“If you’re not there I’ll be bored out of my mind, knowing my dad he’ll sit the Monegasque prince next to me, and I cannot be seated next to that idiot for my 21st. Please Lando. My sister on one side and that on the other.” Max genuinely sounds rather desperate, Lando knows how much he dislikes Charles. Now it’s his turn to laugh.

“I mean even if I can make it, I want to see him seated next to you. It’s always a great sight, grumpy Max and nervous Charles. Made my whole night last year.” Lando chuckles as he recalls last year’s charity event.

“You fucker, I haven’t forgotten or forgiven that. You owe me this.” Max says.

“Hey I wasn’t in charge of seating arrangements.” Lando lies badly.

“If you could see me, you’d see my middle finger is erect.” Max is annoyed. It isn’t difficult to ruffle his feathers. 

Lando laughs. “Are you sure that your middle finger is the only thing that’s erect Maxy?” 

“Uh… I will- eh go back outside.” Of course that’s the moment Carlos returns from his run. Lando rushes to dismiss Carlos’ assumptions.

“Oh no it’s not- I’m just talking to Max about his 21st-“ Lando stumbles over his words

“I don’t need any details, your Highness. You have a right to your privacy. Apologies.” Carlos says in an overtly formal manner, as he turns to make his way towards the door. 

Lando grabs a hold of his sleeve. “I swear I- I wasn’t- I wouldn’t- not with Max- or I mean anyone- over the phone- and you’re here and-just it’s not- it was an innocent conversation I swear.” Lando says, gesturing wildly. 

————————-

When he entered the cabin and heard Lando say the words “thing that’s erect Maxy”. His brain made certain assumptions. Lando’s an adult with his own private life, which is none of Carlos’ business. And yet he can feel himself growing irrationally annoyed or pissed off. He’s gonna go for another run, get the inexplicable anger out. But then the prince grabs his sleeve. The last thing Carlos wants is an explanation.

“I swear I- I wasn’t- I wouldn’t- not with Max- or I mean anyone- over the phone- and you’re here and-just it’s not- it was an innocent conversation I swear.” The boy's face is flushed as he rushes to explain himself, and his hands are all over the place. Carlos can also hear faint laughter coming from the phone’s speaker.

Lando is clearly embarrassed, but anyone would be if they were interrupted in a private moment. What calms down Carlos though, are the words ‘not with Max’. Those particular words from Lando’s word vomit are what makes all the anger seep out of him. He finds himself growing amused with the panicked look in Lando’s eyes.

Carlos smirks. “Of course, your Highness.. I also talk about ‘erect things’ with my friends on the phone. Innocent conversations.” Carlos says smugly as he sees Lando’s cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. 

———————

One thing Lando definitely didn’t need to know was how the word ‘erect’ sounds when Carlos says it. 

“I hate you.” He says to Carlos, whose smug smirk turns into a full on grin. 

He picks up the forgotten phone. “And I especially hate you...Stop laughing….Fuck you Max. I’m taking you off my contact list.” Lando ends his conversation with his friend still cackling on the other end. When he turns towards Carlos, he notices that his bodyguard is holding in a laugh. 

“Ha ha. I’m glad you both found my mortification amusing.” Lando says sarcastically. 

“So you and Max are not?” Carlos asks in a more earnest tone.

Lando makes a face at the mere suggestion. “No. It’s not like that. He’s a great friend and we get on really well. But we’re not into each other like that.” 

“That’s good.” Carlos says. Lando raises a brow at him questiongly. That’s good?

“That’s good to know I mean, for security reasons.” Carlos corrects himself.

Lando’s still confused about how whether he and Max are platonic or not plays a role in his security. But he decides to let it go. There’s still a lot he doesn’t know about security, and everything that plays a part in his maintaining his safety. 

“So any news on the investigation front?” He wonders.

“We have some new information, but not enough to make any moves yet.” Carlos’ explanation doesn’t really provide Lando with any answers. 

“What exactly does that mean?” Lando trusts Carlos, but he wants to know more.

“It means that we have tracked down the people that chased us, and through them we’ve been able to determine where the money that hired them came from. Only we haven’t got the identity of the individual or individuals behind the money, as the money was wired from a corporation which as far as we can tell was set up solely for the purpose of hiring those men.” Carlos elaborates.

“But we’re closer?” Lando asks, hopeful.

“Yes we are closer.” Carlos affirms.

“But there’s still an active threat? Even though the guys from the chase have been arrested.” Lando prods.

Carlos just looks at him, almost like he’s thinking about how to respond.

“You wouldn’t have reacted the way you did this morning if there wasn’t.” Lando states the obvious. 

“Yes. We believe that the hired men were only a part of the plan.” Carlos confirms.

“The plan to kidnap me.” Lando assumes.

Carlos only nods in return. 

———————

The day passes quickly, or perhaps it’s the emotional drain of the morning that makes it feel like that for Carlos. Or perhaps it’s having to lie to Lando that’s taking a toll. He hates not being completely honest with the prince, but it’s for his peace of mind. Because if Carlos has any say Lando will never find out the extent of the danger he is in currently. He shouldn’t have to deal with that, not at 19, not ever. Lando should always remain as carefree, and spontaneous. He shouldn’t have to look over his shoulder. His infectious smile should remain wide and genuine. And Carlos will do everything in his power for it to remain that way. He will kill all the spiders on his walls, he will thread through the deep grass first, and he will protect him from the truth. 

Whatever Lando’s reasons for wanting the day to end early are, Carlos isn’t sure. But they both agreed to call it an early night. He makes his way to the chair.

“Where are you doing?” Lando asks. 

“Que?” Carlos responds as he tries to settle into the chair.

Lando gives him an unamused look as he gestures to the other side of the bed. 

“I promised you one night only.” Carlos says.

“So it’s like that huh? Only a one night stand. And here I thought we had an amazing night.” Lando sighs dramatically.

Carlos finds himself blushing at the thought. “That’s not what I meant.” He says quickly.

Lando seems to pick up on Carlos’ discomfort. “Hey, I’m sorry, I’m just messing with you. I didn’t mean to imply anything.” He says softly, his previously relaxed face frowning.. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with my teasing. Knowing I’m gay-“

Carlos doesn’t like to see Lando frown and become self-critical, overthinking every word and action. Especially not over his sexuality.

“That’s never mattered to me and you better know that.” He says sternly, as he makes his way to the other side of the bed. “But I’m not admitting that I enjoy your teasing.” 

Even though it is dark in the room Carlos can see Landos eyes sparkle and the outline of a wide smile that is gracing his face. Carlos does his best to keep his poker face. “Can you read me some more of the Little Prince please?” He says, and Carlos just knows he’s pouting his lower lip, without even needing to look at the boy. 

“I thought we agreed on an early night.” He says, as he flips on the bedside lamp.

Lando hands him the book from the other bedside table, making his puppy dog face again. “Only for a bit...please.” He pleads unnecessarily. Carlos has already given in, and the prince knows it. 

Carlos starts flipping between the pages before settling onto one, and Lando scoots in closer, leaning his head on Carlos’ shoulder almost hesitantly. Carlos inches closer to the boy and positions his shoulder so it’s more comfortable for Lando. 

**_“People where you live, the little prince said, grow five thousand roses in one garden... yet they don't find what they're looking for..._ **

**_They don't find it,I answered._ **

**_And yet what they're looking for could be found in a single rose, or a little water..._ **

**_Of course, I answered._ **

**_And the little prince added, But eyes are blind. You have to look with the heart._ **

**_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye_ **.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was worth the 8 day wait. It is a slightly longer one. Can’t wait to hear what you guys think💕 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, and not to mention bookmarks. They keep me going when I get a bit stuck. Also if you have any questions, or just wanna say hi, my tumblr is soylago4 💙


	6. I want to make your everything alright

“Slept well?” Carlos says as the prince finally stirs on top of him, rubbing his face into the arm that was slung right across Carlos’ chest only a moment ago. 

He’s quite a sight to behold. Curly messy hair swiped away from his forehead, his face flushed on the side which was pressed to Carlos’ chest. He doesn’t move immediately. Instead he proceeds to do a full body stretch on top of Carlos before even murmuring as much as good morning. 

The boy sits up and yawns. “Yeah I haven’t slept like that in ages.” Carlos raises his brow at Lando’s exclamation. Lando’s whatever is the opposite of a light sleeper. He’s capable of falling asleep anywhere and everywhere.

Lando immediately knows what Carlos is implying with the raised ‘oh really?’ eyebrow. “Hey just because I can fall asleep anywhere, doesn’t mean I get a good rest. You, however, are surprisingly comfortable.”

“Surprisingly?” Carlos asks, failing to keep his voice neutral.

He knows he should just let it go. Probably inappropriate to talk about cuddling with your client. Now that he thinks about it cuddling with your client in the first place might also be inappropriate. Especially if you ran your fingers through his hair while he slept on top of you. Or if you didn’t even try to protest when he cuddled up to you in the first place. Upon further considerations Carlos is well and truly fucked. 

Lando grins at the upset tone of voice he undoubtedly picks up on. “It’s just you look all-“ Lando gestures to Carlos’ body. “That.” 

Now he’s just confused. “I look like what? Like I would be uncomfortable to sleep on?”

——————

“Fuck off you know what I mean.” Lando says as he feels his cheeks start to heat up when he is hit with the realisation that he slept on Carlos. And now he’s discussing how comfortable his body is to sleep on. He swears he must still be asleep. 

Apparently Carlos’ doesn’t know what he means, because his confused facial expression remains unchanged.

“The muscles. Duh. They don’t look like they’d make a good pillow but they do.” He finally explains, as he stares anywhere but at Carlos. 

That felt like crossing a line Lando’s not allowed to cross. And if he doesn’t play his cards right, Carlos’ will be out of his life again. And knowing his luck he’d be stuck with Bottas as his personal guard. Lando shudders just at the thought of being stuck with Bottas somewhere remote. Just the two of them, 24/7. So stakes are high. Too high for him to mess up by waxing poetics about Carlos and his gorgeous everything. 

“So what about you? I hope I didn’t crush you too much. Next time feel free to just shove me off.” He asks, trying to change the topic from Carlos’ muscles. 

When he looks up at Carlos, the older has got a smug look on his face. “Don’t worry my muscles can take it.” Carlos says smugly with his smug face. “And I slept really well. Maybe I should buy one of those, how do you call them, heavy blankets?”

God Lando really hates him sometimes. Because Carlos is probably just being nice so that Lando doesn’t feel bad about crushing him the whole night. But all Lando’s dumb brain is picking up right now is “I liked having you on top of me.” Lando refuses to go through another Carlos crisis, for god’s sake, he is an adult now. Maybe a bad one at that, but one none the less.

“Weighted blanket.” Lando responds, while going through an emotional turmoil inside.

“But no need when I have you.” Carlos responds cheekily.

Lando just stares at Carlos dumbfounded.

Okay either Lando’s been hit on the head or Carlos’ is possed. There’s no other explanation. Because Lando’s pretty sure that this is flirting. I mean he might be dumb, but there’s at least one working braincell in there. 

And that braincell just stopped working. 

“What is that?” He points to the side of Carlos’ torso where skin is peeking out from the loose tank he sleeps in. 

“A tattoo.” Carlos states plainly. 

Lando rolls his eyes. “Duh. Why- when- what?” 

He cannot believe he hadn’t seen it before. Carlos wears those loose tops with cut outs at the sides during their workouts and as a part of his pajamas. Which considering that they sleep in the same room, same bed and work out together every day, means that Lando sees Carlos and his exposed sides twice a day most days. 

“What? When? Or why?” Carlos teases.  
“Utrinque Paratus, I got it during my service.” 

“What does it mean?” Lando asks as he reaches to touch the tattoo, before stopping his hand midway.

“Ready for anything.” Carlos answers solemnly.

“Anything?” Lando asks, swallowing the lump in his throat. They’re standing closer than he realised. The air feels thick in the room. Like there’s a tension which he isn’t imagining. 

“Anything.” Carlos responds sincerely, stepping forward, further into Lando’s personal space. Lando’s head goes blank, his heart beating out of his chest- When the sound of a ringing phone interrupts them, startling them both apart.

“Sí.” Carlos answers with an exhale, as he walks out of the cabin.

Lando doesn’t even get to freak out over what just happened, before Carlos strides back into the cabin, going straight for his weapon case.

“Come on, we gotta go!”

“What do you mean we gotta go? Go where?” Asks a confused Lando. 

——————————-

Before Carlos gets to answer any of Lando’s questions, he sees the laser of a sniper. He immediately lounges at the prince tackling him to the ground. He feels the bullet graze his shoulder, but he is relieved to see there isn’t as much as a scratch on the boy. However the facial expression on Lando’s face has quickly gone from confusion to fear.

“Oh god you’ve been shot. You’re gonna die because of me. And I just got you back..” Lando starts to ramble incoherently. 

“Hey, hey. I’m okay. It’s just a graze. I have not been shot.” Carlos shows Lando his shoulder. “I’m not gonna die. But I’m gonna need you to listen to me. Okay?”

Lando just stares at him and slightly nods his head. He can tell the boy’s in shock.

“We’ve trained for this Lando. We’re taking exit 3, you just need to follow affer me. Okay?” When the boy nods, Carlos grabs his hand. “Come on then.” 

They make it out the back tarrace door, and make their way towards the range rover which is disguised in front of the house. Before they can make it into the car, one of the men spots them and goes to take a shot. Carlos is faster however. This isn’t something he wanted Lando to see. But he had no choice. He couldn’t shield the boy’s eyes and shoot while carrying the case.

“You’ll be okay.” Carlos reassures, as he speeds down the mountain roads.

“Me?” Lando says exasperated. “I’m not the one that has been shot! Oh god it’s still bleeding. We need to get to a hospital!” Lando is panicking, his leg is bouncing, and he’s biting at his lip rather harshly. 

Carlos places his hand on top of Lando’s bouncing leg, trying to provide support and calm the younger one down, now that they’re back on the main road. 

“I’m fine, it just needs to be desinfected, and I got everything I need for that at my apartment. Which is where we’re going.” Carlos explains calmly. “Our people and the local military and police will be all around the building, so we will be safe there before we figure out the next move.”

“Your apartment?” Lando wonders.

“Yeah we’ll be at my apartment in Madrid in about 2h.” Carlos informs him.

Lando seems to calm down a bit. In fact the prince doesn’t say anything for the next half an hour and Carlos starts to worry. Lando isn’t one to stay quiet. 

“Not going to take advantage of your radio privileges?” Carlos asks.

Lando just shrugs.

“I’ll even allow Oops I did it again on repeat.” He adds.

Lando lets out a small chuckle at that, and Carlos feels relief wash over him.

“Oh god don’t remind me of my Britney phase.” Lando shakes his head.

“You were a great dancer.” Carlos says sounding rather srious.

Lando shoots him a look.

“Your singing was horrible though.” He adds with a laugh. 

“I hate that you remember everything.” Lando says crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Perks of being older.” Carlos says smugly. 

“You mean perks of being old… ancient...soon to turn 30.” Lando says mockingly.

“Hey I’m only 24, that’s many many years from 30.” Carlos says defensively.

“Whatever makes you feel better.” Lando quips back, as he puts on some music.

Carlos is relieved to see the younger mouthing the words, no longer focused on the events of the day.

——————-

Carlos stops the car in the middle of a square surrounded by four buildings. There are helicopters circling above from what Lando can hear, and there are uniformed men everywhere. As soon as the car stops a blonde guys runs over to the car, followed by another taller blonde guy. 

“Mate are you okay?” Blonde number 1 says to Carlos as he opens the drivers door. Lando detects a rather distinct French accent. 

Carlos hugs the blonde. Lando should not be frowning at the sight, but give him a break,he’s had a long day. 

“We’re good. Pero, what are you doing here? I thought you were on assignment in Monaco?” Carlos asks as they pull away.

“I was until this morning, and then your dad called and of course I’m here.” The French blonde flashes a smile. Lando has never met the man in his life, but he doesn’t like him.

Carlos fist bumps the French blonde (okay maybe Lando was hasty to jump to judgement, maybe the French blonde isn’t so bad, you don’t fist bump with people you want to bump in other ways). 

“Hulk!” Carlos says before he pulls the other blonde in for a quick hug.

“Good to see you man. How’s the principal?” Blonde number 2, who is apparently named after a Marvel character, asks. Lando is confused, why is he asking Carlos about some principal?

“He’ll be okay. Just want to get him away from all this, somewhere where he can calm down and really feel safe again.” Carlos answers blonde number 2, and Lando realises that he is the principal.

“Are you gonna introduce us? Rude not to, no?” The first blonde asks, having noticed Lando’s frowning by now, for sure. 

Carlos shoots both the blondes a look. “Behave!”

Before making his way to Lando’s side of the car, opening his door as if he was some damsel in distress. But then Carlos holds out his hand, and Lando finds that he doesn’t mind being the damsel in distress if it means being so close to Carlos.

“Lando, this is Nico, also known as Hulk. We went to school together, and have worked together ever since.” Carlos introduces Lando to blonde number two first, or Nico.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness.” Nico says as he bows a little.

“Oh god, please don’t do that.” Lando says as he hides his face with the hand that is not holding onto Carlos. 

“It’s just Lando.” He doesn’t want Carlos friends to think of him as “Royal Highness”, he wants them to like him and know him for him.

Nico grins. “If you say so. Lando then, it’s nice to finally meet you. Carlos has told me so much about you...So much.” He exaggerates his point. 

Oh god Lando hadn’t considered that maybe Carlos had told his friends all the idiotic, stupid and embarrassing things he’s done over the years. He feels his face flush with embarrassment, as he stars to gnaw on his lip.

“Oh I uh-“

“Fuck off Hulk.” Carlos repramands his friend. “Don’t listen to him, he just likes to tease.” He says softly to Lando as he drops his hand, and pulls him closer in by his lower back.

“And this is Pierre. We met at school, but he started when we were graduating. But he has saved my ass on duty before, and we used to be room mates before he found his own place.” Carlos explains.

“Your Highness it is an honour.” Pierre says and bows. 

“Just Lando please.” He says as he continues to blush during this awkward interaction. Carlos’ friends must think him such a weirdo.

Pierre smiles and extends his hand. “Okay then. Hi Lando, I’m Pierre. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Carlos really cares about you.”

Lando shakes Pierre’s hand. “Uh hi Pierre, it’s nice to meet you. To meet you both.” He stammers.

—————

Carlos was going to kill his friends. Not right now as he’s busy with Lando’s safety and comfort. But he will definitely schedule their deaths as soon as possible. First Hulk with the “so much, so much” and then Pierre with “really cares about you”. Lando is visibly uncomfortable, and he’s been through a lot today. He does not need Carlos best friends implying things like that on top of everything.

“I’ll deal with you later.” He says deadly serious. “Has the apartment been thoroughly vetted?” Carlos asks, wanting some peace for Lando and to get him away from everything.

“We did it ourselves, but you’re gonna check anyway.” Nico says. He knows Carlos too well.

“4 men have been arrested, so we have all 5 of them in custody.” Pierre informs.

“Good work. We’ll be upstairs. Don’t distrub us unless necessary.” Carlos says curtley, as he leads Lando towards the lifts of his building.

“The guy earlier.. he’s dead?” Lando says, somewhere between a statement and question. 

“Yes.” Carlos wants to protect the boy, but Lando saw what happened, he can’t treat him like an idiot.

They stand in the elevator in silence, and remain like that while Carlos (re)checks the premises. He shows Lando around the place, it isn’t big, a spacious onebedroom. 

“Do you want to shower? And change from your sleep clothes?” Carlos asks carefully.

“Oh I forgot I was stil wearing those.” Lando says a bit distantly. 

“But I don’t have any clothes.” The younger pouts and seems to be on the verge of tears. Carlos know that it is not the lack of clothing change that has Lando upset. 

“You can borrow some of mine.” He reassures the prince, wrapping him up in a tight but gentle embrace. 

He can feel a wetness start to form on his shirt from Lando’s tears. “Shh shh tranquilo.” He finds him self shushing Lando, trying to calm him down like he did all those years ago when he was younger.

*9 years ago* 

_“But if Santa doesn’t exist who brings presents for everyone each year?” Lando’s says sounding uncoonvinced._

_“Their parents duh!” Says Oli, laughing at his brother’s naivity._

_“Lando last year’s Santa was just our dad dressed up in a red suit and a fake beard.” Ana chimes in._

_“But what about everyone that doesn’t have parents? Who brings them presents if Santa doesn’t exist?” Lando’s little voice starting to shake as tears form in those expressive eyes._

_“Lando you’re 10, too old to believe in Santa.” Oli says matter-of-factly._

_Carlos was helping Jon get some firewood so he wasn’t present for the whole conversation. But he didn’t need to hear the whole conversation to know that Oli and Ana had upset the little prince by telling him Santa wasn’t real._

_“And you two are too old to be telling lies.” He scolds Ana and Oliver, before turning his attention to Lando._

_“Santa lives in Finland. The same country Bottas is from. Only he lives in the coldest part called Lapland. That’s where all of his raindeer live as well.” He tells the prince patiently._

_“That makes no sense though Santa is happy and Bottas never smiles.” Lando says stubbornly._

_“Well Bottas isn’t from the cold part where all peopl are happy and raindeer live. If you live around raindeer it’s impossible to not be smiling, no?” He assures._

_“And that’s why Bottas is so grumpy all the time? Because he doesn’t live around the raindeer?” Lando asks._

_“Yeah it’s probably that.”_

_“Can we go to Lapland next year?” Lando asks excitedly._

_“We’re gonna have to ask our parents.” Carlos chuckles at the prince’s mood change._

_“Mom! Dad! Can we go to Lapland next Christmas? Pleeeasssee.”_

It’s gonna take more than a fantasy story to get the prince to brighten up now. He’s gonna need to let it out, and Carlos is gonna hold him for as long as he needs.

“Oh god your shoulder is gonna get infected because of me.” Lando pulls away after a while, wiping at his face with his hands.

“Está bien.” Carlos assures. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Carlos leads them to the bathroom. He digs out his medical kit, and gets rid of his top. 

“You can use the sink, I won’t need it.” He says to Lando.

——————-

Lando watches as Carlos moves around the bathroom, as he sets out to clean his own wound.

“You can’t do that one-handed.” Lando observes. 

“I can manage.” He says as he rips open the saline solution with his mouth.

“Give me that.” Lando demands as he takes the cleansing solution from Carlos’ hand. “Sit down.” Lando commands.

Carlos sits down on the edge of the bath. “Yes sir.” He teases.

Lando rolls his eyes at him as he steps between his legs. The shoulder wound is not as deep as he anticipated, but it isn’t as shallow as Carlos claimed either.

“Please don’t do that again.” He begs Carlos.

“Attempt to clean my own wound? Wouldn’t dream of it.” He says.

Lando gives him a glare. “That too. But I mean the getting shot thing, especially the getting shot because of me.” 

“You know I can’t promise that. Because when it comes down to it, I’ll always take a bullet if it means it won’t hit you.” Carlos says, his tone deadly serious. “Besides I wasn’t shot. I was grazed.” 

“Fuck Carlos Don’t say that.” Lando begs as he bandages up his shoulder. “I need you to be okay.” Lando looks at Carlos as he says that. With those big puppy eyes. “I- the guy today- I don’t know what I’d do if that was-”

Carlos grabs his hands. “Estoy aquí. Lando I’m not going anywhere.” He stands up from the bathtub and suddenly the bathroom feels much smaller than when they first stepped inside.

Lando can feel his heart hammering in his chest. Earlier today he thought maybe he was imaging the looks and imaging the proximity of their bodies. But right now he can’t find an excuse for the tension, the butterflies, the proximity. 

Carlos cups his face with his hand “Anything.” He whispers, his lips hovering above Lando’s. “For you.”

Lando’s made the mistake of attempting to kiss Carlos before. But this time it doesn’t feel like a mistake or like a badly calculated move.

This time he doesn’t even notice himself move until there’s no space between them. The kiss is slow and careful, Carlos hand warm on his cheek, with his other hand lingering on his waist.

“Ehm Carlos your dad and Their Majesties are here.” Loud knocks, followed by Pierre’s voice, interrupts the long anticipated moment.He knew there was a reason why his insticts told him that he didn’t like Pierre.

Lando has been waiting for this moment for years. In fact he didn’t even know that this was on the list of possible happenings. If you asked him earlier today he would’ve said he had a better chance of becoming a renowned mathematician than he had of kissing Carlos. And anyone that knows him, knows that he barely passed maths.

Lando groans, and Carlos chuckles at the disgruntled look on the prince’s face.

“You can shower, and I’ll go deal with them.” Carlos says as he pulls on a tshirt. “We’ll talk more later.” He says as he steps into Lando’s personal space again. 

“If by talk you mean what we just did, then count me in.” Lando says smugly.

Carlos raises his brow at the prince as he pulls him in for a peck, before leaving Lando to shower. 

Lando has never done drugs in his life, but he swears he is high. He can’t seem to stop smiling. Like what even just happened? If all of this turns out to be a dream, Lando will be pissed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this has taken as long as it has. I do aim for weekly updates (or twice weekly), but sometimes life gets a bit in the way. And by life, I mean my master’s thesis🙃 But I hope you enjoy this slightly chaotic/all over the place chapter (especially the ending👀). 
> 
> And thank you for all the support, I love reading your comments/thoughts on the story💕


	7. Not letting in or letting go

“Papá. Your majesties. Your highness.” Carlos greets everyone starting with his dad who pulls him in for a tight hug. “Mi hijo”

“Carlos there’s no need for formalities, it’s just family here.” Lando’s mom says as she pulls Carlos in for a hug. 

“Yeah man, your highness sounds weird coming from you.” Oli says as they do a one armed hug.

“Apologies, no more formalities I promise.” He assures everyone. “Lando will be out soon, he’s just taking a shower. It’s been a long morning.” He explains to the understanding and concerned faces of family surrounding him. 

“I promise you he is unharmed. I understand that it came too close for comfort today, it did for me too. But when I said I’d never let anything happen to him I meant that.” Carlos feels the need to further reassure Lando’s family. He feels terrible about how close the call was this morning, especially with Lando having to witness a shooting and someone’s death. 

“Oh Carlos we know you’d never let anything happen to our boy. You’ve done nothing but an exemplary job so far. And we all know how you two care for each other.” The queen rushes to put Carlos’ anxiety at ease. 

“In fact we were wondering if you would accept the position to head Lando’s security on a more permanent basis?” The king interjects.

Okay so Carlos may have misjudged his ability to handle when he told Lando he would handle the parents and Oli. He hadn’t expected to be asked to head Lando’s security for the foreseeable future and beyond. In fact he was under the impression that this investigation is slowly coming to a conclusion, and that he might be able to explore the new found territory within his and Lando’s relationship. Yes he wants to kiss him again. But he wants so much more. He wants to memorise how Lando’s face looks in the early morning light, and to kiss the mole just above his lip before he heads out for his daily workout. He wants to hold his hand outside of life threatening and stressful situations, to hold it just because he wants to and he can. He wants to watch him play all the games that make him so happy. He wants to show him around Madrid and introduce him to his friends. He wants to rush back home from assignments and find him there. 

Noticing Carlos’ hesitance. “Unless you can think of a reason not to accept?”

“Well I uh-“ Carlos starts to speak but then stops himself. ‘Well I have developed feelings for your son whilst on professional assignment.’ Yeah that doesn’t sound great.

So instead he just shrugs his shoulders.

“Excellent! So it’s settled!” The king exclaims.

“What’s settled?” Lando asks the room at large, but mostly directing the question to his parents.

“Carlos has agreed to take on a more permanent role, and lead your security detail from now on.” The king explains excitedly.

Lando’s frowns, his face always giving away exactly how he feels. Where Carlos’ pokerface is unbreakable, Lando’s is non-existant. 

Carlos interjets immediately, almost interrupting the King. “I have not agreed. I wouldn’t agree to anything without talking with you first.” He’s says directly to Lando.

—/////——————

Lando is familiar with how pushy his father can be sometimes, well perhaps pushy isn’t the right word, but certainly presumptive.

He gives Carlos a shy ressuring smile. 

Carlos just contradicted the King himself in front of everyone in order to reassure him. And Lando can see the exact moment Carlos realises whose presence he’s in and what he had just done.

“Apologies your majesty.” He quickly apologises, his emotionless facade starting to crack, as Lando can clearly see the panic in the man’s face. “I only meant I will need to speak to La-his royal highness before we- uh- I make any decision about the future, past this assignment.” He fumbles with words and swallows a lump in his throat. 

Lando has never seen him this nervous before. He finds it incredibly funny that this serious professional man, that Carlos fancies himself to be, has come undone with one kiss and his familiy’s presence. He has to do everything in his power to stifle a laugh.

To his dad’s credit the intial confusion on his face has been replaced by an expression of pure amusement. 

“Oh? Is that so?” His dad says to the nervous looking Carlos.

“Dad apparently Lando’s taken over as commander in chief.” Oli teases.

Before Carlos gets a chance to respond, Lando takes pity on him. “Okay leave him alone.” He glares at his family as he goes up to Carlos. 

“They’re only joking.” He says as he puts a reassuring hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

“Did you only come down here to make my bodyguard visibly uncomfortable?” He sasses his family. “The man took a bullet for me today, you’d think you’d be nicer to him.” Adding a sprinkle of guilt.

“It was just a graze.” Carlos interjects. 

“I swear I cannot take them anywhere.” The queen states, as she pulls her youngest in for an embrace. “How are you dear?” She asks, directing the question to Carlos. 

“I’m fine, it really was just a graze.” Lando has to roll his eyes at that.

“A bullet cut open his shoulder and there was blood, and it could’ve gotten infected, but thanks to the best nurse in the world he should be healing up.” The younger dramatises. Carlos rolls his eyes at his antics.

“Oh dear, don’t tell me Lando’s the one that tended to your shoulder. Now I’m worried.” His mother exlaims jokingly.

“He did an efficient job.” Carlos maintains, looking everywhere but at Lando, who’s sending a smug knowing look his way. 

“We’re just relieved that you’re both safe.” His mom says, her voice filled with worry. Lando hasn’t heard her sound like that since the bad fall he took back when he was competing.

“So what’s our next move? Where are we going to stay now?” He asks, not wanting to discuss the today’s events in more detail.

—-///———-//—//—////————

“You’re upset.” Lando states the obvious. Carlos only raises a brow at him as he continues to pack.

“No.” Carlos has never focused so intently on packing before, but he feels unreasonably upset.

“I couldn’t say no to Max’s birthday invitation when he cancelled a party just so I could be there, and had his mom call mine to corrdinate a multinational security cooperation.” Lando explains.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, your highness.” He finds himself saying, knowing it will annoy the prince.

“Wow, really? Is this because mom called Max my future fiance? That’s an inside joke with her and Max’s mom. We aren’t like that.” The younger is gesturing wildly as he speaks. 

“I worry about your safety, that’s all.” He says gruffly. While the statement isn’t a lie, it also isn’t rhe full truth. He’s jealous. Plain and not very simple at all. In fact the only thing that rivals his safety concerns is his jealousy.

“That’s all? So you wouldn’t otherwise care if I was interested in someone else?” Lando asks, but instead of teasing, he sounds insecure. As if he actually believes that Carlos’ would be indifferent to such a situation. 

He stops stuffing his things into the suitcase. And turns around abruptly. “I would hate that. Selfishly I would hate it. But if that’s where your happiness and safety lies I’ll learn to live with it.” 

“I don’t want that. I want-

“Lando, I cannot compromise your safety.” Carlos finds himself repeating his own words frim their earlier conversation. He cannot adequately protect Lando if they’re involved. He would never forgive himself if something happenrd to the boy because of something he missed.

“But after this-“ Lando fights him.

“Please, let’s drop it.” He begs defeated.

“You know a simple no would suffice, I’m not some clueless 14 year old anymore, I can take no as an answer.” Lando says dejectedly, as he storms out of the room.

He wants to tell him that it isn’t like that, he wants to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he knows he can’t. He needs to focus on Lando’s safety. He couldn’t live with himself if he ever let anything happen to him.

————————-

Lando’s hasn’t said a word to him from the apartment to the jet. But there hasn’t been many opportunities to talk either way as Carlos had to brief the new team accompanying them on the upcoming trip to Belgium. Which for the record he still believes is a bad idea, and not just because of the Max Emilian guy. While they are co-ordinating with Belgian security forces, and his team includes two of the best men he has ever worked with, he still feels a lingering unease.

Despite not talking since their fight, they end up sitting next to eachother on the plane. Force of habit, he supposes. His dad has stayed behind in Madrid, but Pierre and Hulk are accompanying him to the UK and then Belgium. The two are sat next to eachother, Pierre on his nintendo switch, with Hulk zoning out to some music. Next to them Carlos catches the eye of the Crown Prince who seems to be watching him intently.

“Carlos can I have a word?” Oli asks, sounding rather formal for him, gesturing towards the back of the plane. He nods, surprised by the prince’s request.

It seems he isn’t the only one surprised by Oli’s sudden conversation request. Lando who has been intently staring out of the window with his headphones in the entire time, suddenly looked up at himself and Oli when they got up to make their way towards the back of the plane. Suspicion written all over the younger’s face. 

“Excuse us! Thank you. We shan’t be long.” Oli assures the flight attendant who leaves them some privacy.

“Your highness, what did you want to talk about?” He asks, feeling slightly nervous under Oli’s calculating stare.

“You can drop the formalities Carlos. I want to know what’s going on with you and Lando.” He says matter-o-factly.

“Nothing, we- I- has he said anything?” He feels this is a conversation the prince should be having with his brother.

“No he hasn’t said anything.”

Carlos lets out a breath of relief.

“But you’ve been looking at him like he has kicked your puppy and he’s been unceremoniously quiet. So I want to know, which one of you is being an idiot. Because if I have to be in the presence of his passive aggressiveness and your puppy dog eyes for another second, I think I’d rather parachute home.” The dramatics lie in the family, it seems. 

“There was a moment. And he’s upset with me now, but his safety is my first priority.” Carlos says, purposefully vague.

“You turned him down again?” Oli probes.

“No, I, well- I can’t be with him and protect him.” He reveals miserably. 

“Carlos, keeping him at an arms length won’t make him more protected or safe, just as being with him won’t make him less protected and safe.” Oli says sincerely.

“It’s unprofessional and-

“Oh please, you’re allowed a personal life too. You know that?” Oli says, exasperated by Carlos’ stubborn attitude.

“Talk to him! Or I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons.” Oli says with a joking grin. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Carlos says as he folds his arms squaring up with the prince.

When they get back to their respective seats, Carlos finds Lando curled up in an extremely uncomfortable looking position resembling a turtle. Without thinking about it, he manhandles the prince so that the younger lays across the sofa with his head in Carlos’ lap.

He runs his fingers through the prince’s fluffy curls. 

It’s only then that he recalls his surroundings and more specifically the fact that it isn’t just him and Lando there. He freezes. Carlos might as well have just announced to the entire plane, mainly Lando’s parents, ‘I’m in love with your son’. In fact, it probably would’ve been more subtle if he had shouted the actual words. He dares a look to where the King and the Queen are seated. 

“He always could fall asleep in the most bizarre of places, folding his body in the most uncomfortable looking positions.” The queen says smiling warmly at them. 

“Yeah that didn’t look pleasant, so I fixed it.” He says dumbly.

“It’s a good thing he has you looking out for him.” She says with a knowing smile.

“Of course, it’s my duty.” He says curtly.

“Of course.” The queen echoes with a smirk.

———////——-/-//——

Lando is woken up by a gentle shake of his shoulder. Before the rather loud voice of the flight attendant comes through the speaker.

“We are preparing for landing, please sit up and fasten your seatbelts.” 

He only realises that he’s laying on someone’s lap after he attempts to turn around and continue his slumber, not wanting to wake up. Feeling absolutely knackered. When that realisation hits him, he abruptly sits up.

“Uhm sorry about that, I’m not sure how I ended up splayed over the whole sofa.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“Carlos moved you so you’d be more comfortable.” His brother quips in, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Normally he’d be flipping his brother off right about now, but he didn’t get that far.

He’s so confused. First there’s kissing, then there’s Carlos regretting said kissing, and now he’s mandhandling him unnecessarily...it’s not like he was in the way. Maybe it’s the fact that he just woke up, but Carlos doesn’t make sense.

“You moved me? Why?” Lando asks, gobsmacked.

“You were folded over weird and I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Carlos says, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

It’s probably a Spanish thing. The touchiness, and then Lando misread as feelings, and then Carlos kissed him out of pity. And now he’s just continuing to be his amazing self, who would do anything for Lando platonically, and Lando is being a brat. It’s not Carlos’ fault that he doesn’t have feelings for him. He needs to move on, he needs time away from Carlos and his gorgeous everything. 

The only problem is that they spend all day, every day, together. His very own shadow.

“Thanks… yeah that’s good thinking.” He fixes his hoodie, well Carlos’ hoodie actually. It hangs loosly on him, and it smells like Carlos, his perfume or his fabric softener, Lando can’t be sure. Well thank god he has memorised the way Carlos smells, that will surely make getting over him easier. Lando thinks bitterly. 

“Was the hair stroking to ensure his comfort as well?” His brother chimes in smugly.

“The what?” Lando finds his self looking between Oli and Carlos, the latter giving his brother a death glare.

“Your majesties and your highnesses, we have landed. Please proceed towards the front of the plane.” The flight attendant informs them.

Interrupting Oli’s and Carlos’ staredown.

He wants to grill his brother about what he just said, but he’s unable to as Carlos, Nico and Pierre surround him with instructions about a safe exit. 

——/////————-/////——-/

As soon as they arrive at the castle, Jon, Dan and Mike are there before he has even had a chance to get out of the car.

“There he is!” Mike cheers.

“Bring it here little one!” Dan says as he and Mike envelope him in something between a hug and a choke. 

“Okay, step away from the prince.” Jon says authoritatively, but there’s a large smile on his face.

Lando runs up to him, and he’s squeezed tightly in return. He has never been away from Jon for longer than a week. 

“It is good to have you back, your highness.” Jon says as he lets go of the yonger. “Right this way.” 

Lando turns around to check for Carlos. He feels almost an anxiousness when he can’t see or sense his closeness. Surely enough he’s only a step behind. 

“The premises have been checked. But I’m not leaving your side.” He says reassuringly, reading Lando’s mind.

“I don’t know why I feel so.. I don’t know, jumpy.” He says lowly so only Carlos hears. Jon is ahead of them talking to one of the household staff. 

“This has been an eventful day, it’s understandable to still be in shock.” Carlos says as he grabs Lando’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

—/////——////—//

“The walls are fortified so you probably won’t he able to hear eachother from the rooms, but they are adjoined by a bathroom. It’s as close of proximity between suites as we’ve managed to find in the castle.” Jon informs.

“I will sleep with La- his highness.” Carlos says matter-o-factly.

  
Jon’s face looks scandalised, as he glares at Carlos.

“I mean uh in his suite. The room proximity is not close enough, not with the fortified walls. For his safety.” Carlos explains, feeling himself blush at his choice of words.

“Right. We shall bring an additional bed into the suite right away.” Jon says, still eying Carlos suspiciously.

“Uh oh you’re in trouble with Jon.” Lando giggles.

“You joke, but you and I both know that only Jon has the power to make every single one of our meals oatmeal.” He reminds the prince. 

The banter is interrupted by one of the maids.“Excuse me, Your Highness. Mr. Sainz. The General is on the line three.” A chambermaid informs them polietly.

He thanks the maid, and walks into further into the room in order to answer his dad’s call. He knows he’s dad’s calling professionally if he’s using line three. He purposefully puts an extra distance between himself and the prince, walking to the window on the far end of the rooom.

“Sí.” 

“Carlos we have traced the money, I had Checo run it several times… the name behind the dummy corporation is Jon Malvern.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s been 19 days yall I’m so sorry. These past two weeks there’s been a lot going on in my personal, professional and family life.. I honestly haven’t had any time to properly do what I love, which is ship these two idiots and post about them on tumblr and etc. 
> 
> I want to thank you again for all the support and apologise once more for taking so long. I know it might seem hard to believe after being MIA for 19 days, but I promise you I will not leave you high and dry without concluding this story.
> 
> Your support means the world, the comments and messages about the story make me so excited to share a new chapter with all of you💕 sorry that I suck at organising my life and time🙃
> 
> Only three chapters to go, and I’m hoping to have it wrapped up in time for Christmas. With a possible one-shot Christmas special? Let me know it that’s something you would be interested in reading x


End file.
